Singing In A Mad World
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: The Guild's Cafe.A place where people go to show off musical talent. One night,a man by the name of Dusknoir stumbles upon it.He happens to see some performances,but a certain green-head catches his eye.He soon sees that the people there are interesting, tying with the criminals running around.(PMD AU. Yaoi. ActaeonShipping. DusknoirxGrovyle.)
1. Welcome to the Cafe

**A/N: Hey, my first multi-chapter fic containing actual yaoi! I've decided on ActaeonShipping (SHOCK OF THE CENTURY!). I had a tough time deciding on an AU, but I finally decided on one. Everyone is obviously humanized. I do not own anything other the cover. As for warnings... There is cursing, odd humor, alcohol, obviously boyxboy relationships, and something I cannot reveal because if I did, I'd reveal a key point in this fanfic. And I am unsure about whether or not I should include the hardcore stuff...**

* * *

The ebony-haired male exhaled as he got off the bus, finally reaching his destination. He blinked his red eyes, stretching a bit. The wind blew a bit, causing him to grip his black, jacket. He wished that he wore heavier clothing, or more layers, that just a simple jacket, gray jeans, and a simple dark, gray shirt that had a small, faint golden zigzag around the collar. The cold was beginning to take over his body, and he cursed himself because of that. He soon shrugged off such thoughts as he approached a two-story building.

A neon sign above it said, **The Guild Cafe**. The bricks that made the building had dark, pink dots with faded feather patterns. Blue curtains covered the windows, yet the color of the lights inside were seen. The door had some faded out music notes. Sighing, he finally entered the building. The inside was more reminiscent of a bar, rather than a cafe. Only a few people were present. But what really caught the male's attention was the small stage. Different colored lights hanging with light blue curtains. There was a small drum set, keyboard, and guitar case on the stage. Obviously, someone must be performing something, even though not many people care about tricks, singing, and dancing nowadays.

Exhaling, the male decided to get a drink. He sat down, next to someone who was smoking and apparently not bothered by his presence The bartender then showed up. He looked as bit odd. His hair was shoulder-length, curled at the bottom, peach colored with tan streaks. He wore a tee that had orange paint splashes, and a white jacket. According to his name tag, he was apparently called Spinda.

"So, what's your poison?" He asked, wiping a glass. "We got specials, simple drinks, soda with some rum..."

"The cheapest yet sufficient special you got." The ebony-haired male replied.

"Gotcha." Spinda said, snapping his fingers, getting right to work.

The male sighed as he looked at the stage, waiting for his drink. His red eyes were clouded with gloom.

"Heh. Never thought I'd see some cub get a drink." A somewhat raspy voice snickered. "You're Dusknoir, right? The new cub of the paper known as the _Temporal Report_?"

"...What?" The red-eyed male looked to his right, getting a better look at the one who was smoking a cigarette.

"You are that cub, right?"

"Er, yes. Yes I am."

Apparently, it was a boy, perhaps a teenager, but he seemed mature. His hair appeared to be a dark purple, most likely dyed because tan hair was slightly visible. When comparing his clothes to Dusknoir's, he could be a stereo-typical gang-leader. He wore a slightly, tattered leather jacket that was an incredibly dark, indigo color, along with a gray shirt that had a purple smoke pattern. His black jeans hugged his legs. And he was still snickering.

"So, who are you?" Dusknoir asked, frowning at the teen's chuckles.

"Me? The name's Skuntank." He replied, taking out his cigarette, and flinging it into the garbage on the other side of the counter. "I used to be the chief of a tiny band that performed during parties and stuff. But, my buddies both moved away. We still K-I-T though, albeit not a lot."

"...Oh. I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. Friends come and go, right?"

"I suppose so." Dusknoir said. His drink soon arrived, and he thanked Spinda.

Skuntank chuckled. He turned around, looking at the stage. Dusknoir's eyes soon followed his. There were two people on the stage. Both were male. One had incredibly, brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a tan polo shirt along with blue jeans that were obviously too big. His shoes were just sneakers, but they appeared to be worn out. He was holding a guitar. The other male seemed to be a few inches taller. His hair was a faint, red. He wore a white shirt with red wave patterns and white colored jeans. His sneakers were a similar case with the brunette's. Both were sitting down, speaking in whispers. They nodded, smiling. And that's when the brunette started to strum the guitar. The red-head began to use his legs as drums, even though there was a set on the stage already. They soon started to sing in a wonderful harmony.

"...Hey. Do you know what song they're singing?" Dusknoir asked.

Skuntank tilted his head. "Hm? Well... I'm not sure, but I think it's called _Cooler Than Me_. These two usually do covers of songs like that."

"So, just who are they?"

"The one with the guitar is Bidoof. Young dude, only about sixteen. Yet he's one heck of a player. The one drumming without a drum is Corpish. He's a year older than Bidoof. Like him, dude's talented. And boy, can they sing!"

"Hm. They sure can." Dusknoir said. "Quite odd. Not a lot care about these types of talent. And if they did, the ones they chose are nothing but low-life scum looking for money and fame, nothing more." _**(1)**_

Skuntank chuckled, but soon frowned. "Agreed. But that's why the **The Guild's Cafe **exists. Some actual talented people, who are respectful, gather here to perform. This is how they, and the cafe, or rather bar, makes some good dough. Ey, you see that door?"

The purple-head pointed to a faded, blue colored door, it was right next to the stage. On the door, it said, _**Authorized Only**_.

"Apparently, Bidoof and Corpish are one of the few people that actually sleep here. Ya see, the boss of this place, Wigglytuff, specifically made this place for performers of musical talents. And in return for a place to stay, they help boost the business. And they get paid a bit in return for performing." Skuntank explained. "Pretty cool, huh? And in case you're wondering, the rooms aren't too big or too small. There are twelve rooms. They're also the rooms where the performers change. There is a backstage, though."

"Very interesting." Dusknoir replied.

"It sure is. But those two aren't the only good singers here." Skuntank stated. "There's one that actually stays here ninety-nine percent of the time. His job is to pratically sing here. Bless his little soul."

Soon, Bidoof and Corpish's performance was over. The small audience clapped, letting out small cheers. The two high-fived each other before jumping off the stage, and entering the door that led to the rooms that Skuntank talked about. The sound of the entrance door opening caught the attention of the two sitting at the bar counter. And what they saw was a male. He seemed to be the same age as Skuntank. He had golden eyes. His long hair was an incredible, forest green color, and was pulled into a ponytail. Some of the bangs slightly covered the top of his left eye. He wore a dark, emerald jacket. The pockets had faded, red fern patterns. Beneath that, was a simple dark, red collared shirt. Similar to Skuntank, his jeans, which was a dull green color, hugged his legs. His shoes weren't very fancy, just a plain, pale red color. He also had finger-less gloves that were a pallid red with a jade fern pattern bordering the hem. The most notable thing he had was a necklace, a blue cogwheel as the pendant.

"Well, look who took his sweet ass time!" Skuntank was smirking, leaning against the counter.

The green-head frowned. "Tch. Shut up. I had business to attend to."

"Whatever." Skuntank waved him off. "Bidoof and Corpish already did their song. And you don't have to worry about bringing the keyboard out, but you need to bring the seat out."

"...I don't really care." The golden-eyed boy stated. He soon noticed Dusknoir. "Aren't you that newbie cub of the_ Temporal Report_?"

Dusknoir cleared his throat, ignoring the _newbie cub _remark. "Yes. I am, and may you please not refer to me as cub?"

"I wish I could, but I think I need your name." The younger male said, lightly smirking.

"Well, G, this dude here is Dusknoir." Stuntank exclaimed, grinning.

_G...? _The ebony-haired male thought.

"Dusknoir, huh?" The green-head mused. He snickered. "Well then, I suppose that it is nice to meet one of the many cubs of the famous _Temporal Report_."

He then walked on stage, disappearing behind its gray curtains.

"Skuntank, do you know who that was?" Dusknoir asked. "And why do you call him... G?"

"Ah. That was Grovyle. The people who go here like to give nicknames to those who perform, much to the dismay of the nicknamed." Skuntank explained. The purple-head chuckled. "And you get to see how well the dude plays and sings. Man, he can play any type of piano like a pro! He can sing like one, too!... Well, to me and his buddies."

The sounds of piano keys being struck softly resonated softly throughout the building. Everyone turned their attention to the stage. And as Skuntank said, Grovyle was playing the keyboard, fingers dancing over the keys, creating a soft tune. After a few notes, he started to sing.

"As usual, he decided to choose a song to change the place's smooth, calm mood." Skuntank explained, crossing his arms, chuckling. "Luckily, the song he chose is like the others, excellent."

Dusknoir titled his head. _This is quite the somber song, but it is utterly beautiful. Where have I heard it before? It's so familiar._

The performance was soon over. Grovyle stood, stretching a bit. The small audience released an applause Smirking, the green-head did a small bow before hopping off the stage and entering the blue door.

_That song... Where have I heard it before? Those lyrics, and the tone of it... It's so familiar. _Dusknoir thought.

"Uh, excuse me? M-May I please receive the payment for your drink?" Spinda asked, snapping the ebony-haired male out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Y-Yes. Sorry." He muttered, pulling out ten dollars from his pocket, handing it to Spinda. "You can keep the change."

"If you say so." Spinda replied, grinning.

"I guess you're leaving soon, eh?" Skuntank asked, taking out his phone, looking at the time.

"I suppose so." Dusknoir said, looking at the blue door.

"Well, I gotta go, too." Skuntank announced. "Nice meeting ya, Dusknoir. Hope to see you around some time. Well... I'm bouncing!" _**(2)**_

With that, the purple-head hopped out of seat, and exited the building, whistling. Dusknoir sighed.

_I should leave now. I may have a day off tomorrow, but I would like some sleep. _He thought to himself as he got up, sighing. He looked around the small so-called-cafe, then left.

* * *

As Dusknoir entered his apartment, the song soon began to invade his thoughts once more. _Why does that song sound so familiar to me? In fact, that guy... Grovyle was it...?... I swear I... I heard his voice before, yet it sounded so new... This is becoming to hard for me to process._

He exhaled. _Maybe... I should visit there tomorrow. And see other talented people._

"Yes. That sounds like a good idea." And with that settled in, he finally slept.

* * *

**A/N: I got it done... I got the first chapter done. Victory! Yes! And so... It is time for me to keep my busy schedule of updating TWO fanfics.**

_**(1)- **_**This is NOT how I think the music industry works. It may be true to others, and I agree, but I don't really think that the industry works like that all of the time and stuff...**

_**(2)- **_**Reference to **_**My Bride Is A Mermaid/Seto no Hanayome**_**.**

**...And I made Skuntank a gangster. Whoop-dee-fudgy-doo. (lol, wut?)**


	2. Awkward and Sad?

**A/N: Still deciding whether or not I should put lemons... I still don't own Pokemon! And we get some humor along with awkward moments.**

* * *

The sun finally decided to come out after two weeks of grueling cold, rain, wind, and hail. But sadly, Lady Luck wasn't completely on the side of Treasure Town. Although the weather was good, police sirens weren't silent. They suddenly came, whizzing by everyone, who were all itching to see what was happening, and where it was taking place. Some tried to follow, but in the end, they were blocked.

Dusknoir sighed at the sight. _Does everyone here love to see terrible things or do they just wish to see some drama because they have nothing better to do?_

He shook his head, hoping it was the latter as he entered **The Guild's Cafe**. Unlike last night, the place was nearly packed. Although you could argue that this is because that today is a boring Sunday noon. And someone was on the stage. Skuntank. Dusknoir titled his head, wondering what the once-band leader was going to do. Skuntank had drumsticks, but no drum.

"In case you're wondering, he prefers to use the stage as drums." A voice stated.

Dusknoir nearly jumped. He quickly looked at the bar counter, seeing familiar green hair.

"Hey. Fancy seeing you here, cub." Grovyle stated, using a straw to lightly stir his drink. "What brings you here?"

Dusknoir frowned at the cub remark, it was getting quite old. "I was bored... So I decided to stop by this place once again. And can you please not call me cub?"

"Sure, sure. If it bothers you that much." The green-head replied, smirking a bit as Dusknoir sat next to him.

"By the way, I have to you props. Your singing is quite nice." He exclaimed. "What was the name of the song?"

" _Give Me __Novocaine_." Grovyle said.

"...Wait, give me what now?!" The older male was baffled.

Grovyle snickered at his confusion. "I wasn't asking you if I could have Novocaine calm down. That's the name of the song. It was a favorite song of someone I once knew. She was a good person."

"Ah. So, I suppose that was a small dedication?"

"I guess you can say that. She's probably dancing around in her grave. All happy."

Hearing the _grave _comment nearly made Dusknoir's heart sink. The way it was said... It was almost like he didn't mind. But the sound of tapping snapped him out of his thoughts. Skuntank was starting his performance. He was looking at the two, grinning. He then turned his gaze away, and started to sing.

"...What a vulgar song." Dusknoir muttered.

"What do you expect? This place is a bar." Grovyle said. "First time I heard him sing one in a long time. If I remember correctly, he sang this once. I don't remember the name, though."

"Long time?" The ebony-haired male titled his head.

"Yup. Usually, he'd perform some song about how life can be messed up at times." Grovyle replied. He sighed, lightly smiling. "I actually miss those days, but he's still got that voice."

Dusknoir nodded in agreement, wondering how Skuntank could create beats with just drumsticks and the stage floor. After the performance he ordered a drink, and Skuntank sat next to him.

"Ah. The cub's made a return to the den." Skuntank said. "Yo, Spinda! I'll get my usual drink."

"Sure!" Was the reply of the bartender.

The purple head took out a cigarette, lit it, and placed it in his mouth. "So, have you two heard about the Warui-Mono _**(1)**_? Turns out their boss escaped prison. He's back on the run! Ready to kill!"

To emphasize this, he drummed his fingers across the counter before lightly slamming it. Grovyle stiffened at this.

"...If you need me, I'm going to practice for my next song." He announced, placing the payment for his drink on the counter. He turned around, jumping off his seat, going into the blue door.

"Jeez. What tipped him off?" Skuntank asked, cocking his head as the drinks for him and Dusknoir arrived.

"The Warui-Mono. I don't know much about them other than their cruel deeds." Dusknoir said.

"Well... They murder, steal, commit arson." Skuntank stated. "A lot of crazy shit."

"That's why they must be punished with death!" A voice hissed. Both males jumped, and they looked in front of them.

A man with faint black hair, draped down to his shoulders, spiky tufts at the top. His clothing was... odd to say the least. He wore a bright blue jacket over a yellow shirt that had black music notes with wings. He wore green jeans that were slightly baggy. Around his neck was a weird necklace, if you could even call it that. It was a yellow string, with a small green pouch attached to it.

"Those creepy folks caused so much pain!" He snapped. "Th-They nearly attacked me!"

"Calm down, Chatot." Skuntank said to him, taking a sip of his drink. "But I agree with ya on that. They do deserve some smacking."

_Attack him, huh? I should remember this. It could be good for the _Temporal Report_. Although, he may not like the idea of me including such information. It may be personal... _Dusknoir thought.

The sound of piano keys was soon heard. Grovyle was on the stage.

"Hurrumph." Chatot was frowning. "I swear if I hear another vulgar song..."

"Just shut up and listen." Skuntank hissed. "It's probably a somber song or something."

Sure enough, he was right... Somewhat. The lyrics were quite sad, but the way they were sung was quite different. Dusknoir caught some the noticing words _cut my arm bleeding_. Skuntank was slightly bobbing his head to the beat of how the lyrics went. Dusknoir wondered why someone would sing such a song. The lyrics were dark. They seemed to be about self harm. Either Grovyle was singing it to make a point about how one actually feels when doing such a thing, or...

He finished his song. He stood up, sighing, but lightly smiled at the claps he received. He then went back to bar counter, Skuntank snickering.

"Dude, is there something you wanna tell me?" He asked, smirking.

"...How I manage to resist the urge to stab you with the nearest sharp object is beyond me." Grovyle replied, frowning.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, man... But really, you've been singing these songs more than you usually do." Skuntank pointed out.

"You've been singing some vulgar songs mixed with depressing ones. You wanna tell _me _something?" The green head snapped.

"If I did you'd probably slap me then I'd get kicked out of the place." Skuntank replied.

Dusknoir chuckled at that saying, thinking that the sight would be quite funny, but a glare from the purple-haired male caused him to cease his snickers. Clearing his throat, he decided to ask the two about the Warui-Mono. Skuntank looked at him questionably, but nevertheless, he told what he knew. And he wasn't happy about explaining it. According to him, the Warui-Mono has been stealing from people and shops, along with attacking homes, hotels, and apartments just for the heck of it. Grovyle pretty much repeated the same thing, and the tone of voice was extremely irritated and angered. Dusknoir mentally took note of this, listening very carefully. Soon, Chatot joined the conversation, showcasing anger at its finest. He was calling the gang pompous dolts, and he obviously wanted them shot, buried, dug up and shot again by the police.

Speaking of police, the sirens of their cars suddenly came, passing by the building, and in a few seconds they were gone, like a feather in a windstorm. Everyone inside spoke in hushed whispers, as if the scenario that just happened was a secret that was required to not leave the place. Murmurs could be heard from outside the building, and soon a crowd came whizzing by. And that killed it. Almost everyone left, running outside. The only ones that remained were Spinda, Chatot, Skuntank, Grovyle, and Dusknoir.

"...Does everything need to happen around here?! For Mew's sake." Chatot groaned before rushing into the authorized door.

"Well, it appears some shit is going down." Skuntank said as he got up from his seat, looking out the windows. "As much as I love noise and fun, this is just chaotic."

He sighed. "...Hey, Spinda, any rooms available?"

"I think that's why Chatot left. Maybe he's checking with Wigglytuff on this." Spinda replied. "The cops will most likely not allow us to leave or something... At least that's what I think."

Speak of Giratina and he shall appear, Chatot came back and, as if his hearing was keen, he announced that they were welcomed to stay if the police did have the audacity to force them to not leave. And sure enough, that was the issue. The case turned out to a bit too servere, dealing with quite the dangerous criminial, who still has yet to be caught. So for now, anyone near by needs to stay inside until further notice, and the police need to check on everyone in the vicinity.

"And... Wigglytuff is okay with this?" Skuntank asked, wanting to be reassured.

Chatot nodded. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Well if I did, I'd probably ask him 'bout something else." Skuntank stated, smirking, winking. Chatot smacked Skuntank's head. With a wooden spoon.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I kid!" The purple-head snickered. "Jeez. I'll stop trying to butt in your relationsh... ip... I'll be quiet." _**(2)**_

"Tch. You better be if you wish to stay in a room!" Chatot snapped. He would have given the other the bird, but decided not to.

"Speaking of rooms, I'm going to mine." Grovyle announced, standing up, then entering the blue door.

Chatot looked at Dusknoir, tilting his head. "I suggest you ask Wigglytuff for a room. You know? Because... Well, you don't come here often."

At first, Dusknoir was confused, but soon realized what he meant. He asked Chatot were Wigglytuff, and was informed that he should be in the first room to the right. Nodding, Dusknoir entered the hall, seeing six rooms. Looking to his right, he saw a different colored door. It wasn't a regular tan, faded brown, it was more of a pallid pink. Exhaling, he grasped the knob, and opened the door. Inside was a desk, and shelves. There were two chairs in front of said desk, with a small couch at the side. Behind the desk, sat a man. His hair was the same color of the door, a pallid pink. His skin was pale, but not that pale. His eyes were a mix of blue and green. What he wore was apparently a suit, but it was... somewhat of a pink color with some white in the mix. He appeared to be writing something. He then looked up, finally noticing Dusknoir.

"Oh! Hello there, new friend!" The pink head greeted. Dusknoir sweared he would have sweatdropped.

"I'm Wigglytuff! You must here to stay in a room! Right?"

"...Er, yes." Dusknoir was still greatly confused.

"Good, good! There should be one available on the second floor! I think the third room." Wigglytuff explained. "I hope you enjoy your stay here, friend!"

"Okay...?" Dusknoir cleared his throat, exiting the room, still confused. "Alright, second floor, third room. Got it. Now... Stairs... Ah! There they are!"

The stairs were to his left, and were about two feet wide. He walked up them, and noticed something the minute he was upstairs. To his left were windows, but it showed the back of the building. The rooftops of buildings were visible and some skyscrapers in the background could be seen. He exhaled as he opened the door to the third room, thinking about how he could receive more information about the Warui-Mono, when...

"Oof!"

"Ack!"

He tripped. Over a backpack. And...

"S-Sorry about that." He said, rubbing his head, placing his hand back down.

"I-It's okay, man." A familiar voice replied.

Guess who? And guess what? When Dusknoir tripped, he apparently landed on top... Of Grovyle. Oh, but that wasn't the icing on the cake. Apparently, Dusknoir walked in, and tripped, at the wrong place and the wrong time. Because, well, it turns out, that... Grovyle was changing. So, to make a long story short, Dusknoir tripped, and landed on a shirtless Grovyle. Both just stared at each other, wide eyed, flushed. Then they both noticed that Dusknoir's hands where on Grovyle's chest. That's when the loud shrieks came.

Both males scrambled to their feet, inches away from one another, breathing heavily.

"I-I am... E-Extremely sorry!" Dusknoir stated, confused and still slightly flushed. "I, er, sh-should have knocked f-first..."

"A-Ah? O-Oh! I-It's alright! I-I probably sh-shouldn't have set my things in front of the door!" Grovyle replied, laughing nervously. "A-And I sh-should have locked the door... "

"I h-heard screams, what the freak is going on?!" Skuntank cried as he came rushing into the room. He stopped, jaw nearly dropping, resisting the urge to grin and burst into cackles.

"So... Wh-What... H-Happened here, guys?" He asked, stifling his laughs.

"...I... kinda tripped on his stuff..." Dusknoir replied.

"And he... kinda landed on... me..." Grovlye trailed off, realizing that was an awkward way to explain things.

"Oh... Alright then." Skuntank cleared his throat. "Apparently, no one gets to leave this area for about a few hours, maybe more than a few hours. Oh, also, Loudy and Croa are back."

"They are, are they?" Grovyle asked, finally getting the chance to get his shirt on.

"At least there's some more company around here." Skuntank said, smiling. "I think Croa is screwing around, and by screwing around I mean singing some mashups with Bidoof."

"Sounds cool, I'll be there in a sec." The green head replied. Skuntank nodded, then left, leaving Dusknoir and Grovyle alone.

"...A-Again, I am very sorry!" The ebony haired stated, scratching his head.

"Huh? Oh, I-I already said that it's okay." The younger remarked, smiling. "I-I know that you didn't mean to, so don't worry about it. Well then I suppose you came here because Wigglytuff offered you this room, huh?"

Dusknoir nodded. "Yes, but it appears that you have taken it and..."

"Well, that's why there are two beds."

"...Two beds?"

"Yup. I don't mind sharing. I trust you."

"Hm? Really? We... did just meet, did we not?" Dusknoir questioned.

"Yeah, so? You don't seem bad. I can tell." Grovyle replied, grinning. "Anyway, come on and join us whenever you feel like it, 'kay?"

With that he left the ebony haired male alone, who was blinking in confusion. He just met this person yesterday, and only got to know a little bit about him. Despite this, he placed some trust in him. Dusknoir wondered if Grovyle was younger than he looked, or was just completely naive. Shaking off these thoughts, Dusknoir decided to return to the first floor, to see this... Croa and Loudy. As soon as he entered the bottom floor, he heard two voices singing. Looking at the stage, he saw the teenager, Bidoof, and a new face. The person he did not recognize was a male who had perfect blue hair that was an inch away from touching the shoulders. His eyes were yellow, bright as the sun. He wore a blue shirt that had two black strips bordering the hems and two white stripes in the middle. He appeared to be wearing gray sweats, along with black and white tennis shoes. He also wore black gloves that had an orange line going right down the middle. The unfamiliar male was beat-boxing, or so Dusknoir assumed, though it did seem professional, while Bidoof was playing the guitar, singing.

_Hm... Is he Croa or Loudy? _Dusknoir asked himself. _Well, his beatboxing is quite good._

Exhaling, he sat down at the bar counter, next to Skuntank and Grovyle.

"What do you think of Croagunk's beatboxing, Dusky?" Skuntank asked.

"Seems professional." Dusknoir replied, ignoring the 'Dusky' nickname. Skuntank simply nodded in reply as the two on the stage continued to show off their musical talent.

"So, I heard something awkward happened upstairs." Spinda stated, grinning, showing a cheesy smile.

"Tch. Shut up." Grovyle hissed, sounding like he wanted to strangle the bartender.

"Eh, whatever. Hey, you know the saying for this place. What happens in **The Guild's Cafe**_,_ _stays _in **The Guild's Cafe**." Spinda replied, going back to wiping a glass. "Especially since _that _incident."

At the second he said _incident_, the whole place seemed to have been put on pause. Skuntank whistled, feeling the awkwardness in the air. Bidoof simply strummed random chords, while Croagunk tapped the stage with his hands. Grovlye lowered his head, avoiding eye contact. Spinda turned around, facing the shelves holding the various alcoholic drinks. Chatot sighed, obviously angered and somewhat sad. He then left the group, entering the door leading to the rooms. And at the end of the spectrum, was a confused Dusknoir.

_That incident? _He wondered.

"...What was... That all about?" He finally asked.

For a while, no one dared to answer his question. No one dared to tell what secrets are hidden. But, finally, a reply was made.

"The Warui-Mono. Someone in the gang... He..." Spinda trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"He decided to come here." Skuntank finished.

"And it wasn't a pretty picture." Grovyle added.

* * *

**A/N: *insert dramatic music* I decided to add some humor. And yes, I did add the stereo-typical yaoi tripping scene. *laughs***

**Grovyle:...Really?**

**DID I ASK YOU?!**

**Grovyle:... N-No ma'am. D=**

**Good.**

**(1) Warui-Mono translates to Bad-One in Japanese.**

**(2) I just wanted to add some GuildShipping hints. Yeah, there will be other pairings, but ActaeonShipping is the main focus.**

**And we're going to learn some history about The Guild's Cafe. Yippee!**


	3. Some Kind of Bonding

**A/N: Before I start, I want to tell a funny story. So, I was writing a practice lemon for this fic (BTW lemons **_**may**_** appear, but later) in my class. And this guy peered over, so I immeditaley placed my binder over the paper, and was thinking **_**Oh shit! Don't you DARE look at this!**_**  
Anway... Let's get back to this fic, shall we? This chapter has Skuntank being a slightly perverted clown, Dusknoir and Grovyle finally having SOME moments together!... Well, it's in the friendship moment, not the relationship moment... Yeah, you know what I mean. *looks around wildly* Let's get back to the modern AU-PMD fic, shall we?**

* * *

"So... What exactly happened?" Dusknoir asked.

No one wanted to answer that. Everyone avoided eye contact with one another. Eventually, a voice broke the silence.

"You just wanna here a story for your paper, huh?" Croagunk asked, approaching the bar counter, hands in his pockets. "If so, I suggest you ask Chatot and Wigglytuff if it would be alright. Nevertheless, I feel like telling you _some _info before I head back to my home."

He walked behind Dusknoir, who swore that the blue head was chuckling, smirking.

"One word. Guns." Is all Croagunk said before leaving.

"...Guns?" Dusknoir questioned. "Wh-What did he mean by guns?"

"Guns hurt... Guns kill." Grovyle said through gritted teeth.

"And let's just say... We had an incident with guns." Wigglytuff announced as he approached the group, sitting down. "And... People were hurt. Everyone who came here that day..."

"Oh... I didn't know..." Dusknoir was starting to feel awkward being here. "I'm sorry."

"But they all recovered!" Bidoof stated. "Sadly, after that, not many people came. Sure, we still have guests, but not a lot."

Silence.

"He just came in, you know?" Wigglytuff said. "Without any warning, they barged in. Everyone thought he was a normal customer... Then he brought out a gun and started to shoot... He shot everyone, wanting every rich possesion."

Some cars passed by the building.

"The police then came, and he fled in time." Wigglytuff continued. He sighed. "Well... That's the end of today's story! Thanks for listening! You're free to write about this, even though its old news!"

The pink-head then went back to his room, smiling, whistling, as if he never told the tale.

"...H-Have you guys ever thought of hiring some sort of security?" Dusknoir asked, feeling sorrowful after hearing the story.

"Too much money." Chatot muttered.

"...Oh." Dusknoir wasn't sure how to reply to that.

The entrance door was flung open. It was the police, hands on their guns, ready to shoot if needed.

"We apologize for saying this, but all citizens in this vicinity must stay for safety issues. You will be able to return to your homes tomorrow." One announce before all left.

Skuntank sighed. "Well shit... Looks like we have to stay here. Gottverdammt." _**(1)**_

He shook his head, chuckling. "Guess I gotta deal with it, right?"

"So, Bidoof. I take it you're staying in your usual room?" Chatot asked. The young teen nodded. Chatot turned to Dusknoir. "And you?"

"I've decided to share my room with him." Grovyle stated.

"...Are you sure about that?" Chatot questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, it's not like guy's gonna molest the weird kid or anything!" Skuntank said, smirking at his own joke. "Right?"

...

"Excuse me?!" Dusknoir hissed, face a bit red.

"I-I am so going to wipe th-that fucking smirk off your damn face!" Grovyle snapped, slightly blushing.

"Hey, not my fault you took it so seriously." Skuntank replied, shrugging. "Besides, there's like, not a huge age difference between you two, right?"

"...Dude, you just asked them how old they are. You _never _do that!" Bidoof quipped.

"Urf... Technically, Skuntank already knows I'm nineteen, but that's not really important." Grovyle muttered before standing up. "L-Look, if you need me I'll be in my room, m'kay?"

He sighed, then left, going to his destination.

Chatot cleared his throat, smacking Skuntank in the back of his head. "So, Mr. Dusknoir, you're sharing a room, huh? Alright then. You better inform your work about this _tiny _issue here."

"O-Oh. Right." Dusknoir replied, taking out his cell phone, dialing a number. It rung... And rung... and rung...

_"It's about time you called. I was wondering when you were going to call me." _The voice on the other end stated.

Dusknoir cleared his throat. "Er, Mr. Dialga, I have to tell you that... I'm in an odd situation. I have to stay in this... Inn slash club due to some criminal acts. I will be able to return home tomorrow."

For a while, the man on the other line didn't reply.

_"Alright. Since you still pretty new... And if the situation is that bleak... I'll let this pass." _Mr. Dialga replied. _"I still expect some information, though."_

Dusknoir sighed, thanking his boss before hanging up. "Looks like I'm in the clear."

"Good for you, kumpel." _**(2) **_Skuntank stated, smiling.

The older male tilted his head. "You know another language, huh? Where did you learn it?"

"I get around." Skuntank said. "Er, please don't take that the wrong way."

Dusknoir chuckled as the teen cleared his throat and ran off to his room.

"I suggest you get some sleep for now." Chatot said to the ebony haired male. "You know. Just if they catch the criminal early.

"Hm? Oh. Right... I see what you mean." Dusknoir replied, standing up. "I do hope this issue ends soon."

Sighing, he went through the blue, authorized door, and into the room he was sharing with Grovyle. The green-haired male was sitting on his bed, fiddling with a pencil and a small notepad. He signed, setting the items down.

"So you decided to settle down for a while, huh?" He asked the older. "Makes sense, really. things might get chaotic later. It usually does."

"Really now?" Dusknoir replied, sitting on his bed which was obviously on the other side of the room.

"Yeah. Guess some peeps decided that his area is a great place to wreak havoc or some shit." Grovyle muttered, lying down, staring at the ceiling. "Anyway, I've meant to ask you something..."

Dusknoir blinked, but gestured the teen to continue.

"...Are you happy?"

_...Skuntank was right when he said... that. He is a bit weird..._

"What do you mean by that?" Dusknoir asked.

"Are you happy with your current life?" Grovyle said.

"With my... current life? As in... My current postion in my life?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Hm... I suppose so..."

Silence. Silence for a minute, or perhaps two. Maybe three. Yes... three minutes.

"From what I have gathered, you usually sing somber songs. Any particular reason?" Dusknoir asked. "You don't have to answer if it feels to personal."

"...I'm not really sure. I guess I find them a bit inspirational or something." The younger explained. "Cause... You know... The artists most likely know the feelings that are expressed in the song?... Either that, or it's because of my old friends. They loved that kind of music."

"Ah. I see." The ebony-haired male nodded, slightly unsure what the teen meant the first time. "Your friends. I bet they mean a lot to you. After all, friends are your company."

"So is misery." Grovyle said.

Dusknoir blinked, gaping at the boy, who chuckled.

"Only joking..." He stated, then added, "...Sorta, but that's not important! Anyhow..."

He sat up. "How is it doing fetch quests for a newspaper?"

"Quite... Nice, actually." Dusknoir said. "It's nice hearing some stories from random citizens."

He cleared his throat. "And I suppose you enjoy performing here, no?"

"It's nice." Grovyle said. "Many people do come here from time to time. And they do like it when some of us sing. I have to thank her for telling me about this place. If she didn't, I wouldn't be here now."

"...Her?" Dusknoir questioned.

He now regretted so. The younger seemed to stiffened, eyes widening. He sat up, exhaling.

"Yeah. One of my many friends. She told me about this place. It interested me, so I decided to check it out." He explained, weakly smiling, scratching his head. "She was an oddball. Not that I cared. I suppose it's normal for an oddball to know about an odd place."

He chuckled, but only for a second or two. As soon as he stopped, his expression appeared to have changed. He hugged his knees, smirking for some perverse reason.

Dusknoir blinked. "Are you alright?"

Grovyle looked at him. "Eh? Oh... I'm cool... Just thinking about... stuff. And what songs I should sing next."

He snickered. "Hey, one last question before I decide to take a rest... I know it's rude, but... How... Old are you... exactly?"

He trailed off at the end, laughing nervously. "I... I'm only nineteen... And this is how I'm making money for college."

"...Well, I suppose that makes sense." Dusknoir replied, deciding to answer the other's question. "You're only nineteen, huh? That means you're one year younger than me. You don't even look like it."

"I'm only sixty-five inches tall. How tall do you think nineteen year old boys are?"

"You make a good point..."

"Uh-huh." With that, the boy hid beneath his blankets.

...

Feeling slightly awkward, Dusknoir decided to go back downstairs.

_I can't believe he actually opened up... Albeit it was only somewhat... Is everyone here outgoing and friendly? _He thought. _It's hard to believe that this place is only popular on certain days._

He sighed, sitting at the bar counter.

"Bored, hm?" Spinda asked, whistling a bit.

"What do you expect? I'm stuck here. Not that I don't mind the company." Dusknoir turned his attention to the stage. Bidoof was still there, fiddling with his guitar, then looked out the window.

There were two cops in front of the building, talking in hushed voices. Exhaling, Dusknoir pulled out the tiny notepad he kept in his jacket, and began to write bits and pieces of the story he heard from Wigglytuff.

* * *

**A/N: *exhales*... I got it done. Yes. I finally did it. And what do you know, they're starting to bond!... Sorta. And isn't Skuntank the most perverted, hilarious dude? *laughs* Oh, you guys have no clue what I have planned, especially for him and our main couple.**

**Skuntank: Why did you make me a bit of a pervert?**

**Because I **_**FUCKING**_** can.  
**_**(1)-**_**German for "Goddamnit"  
**_**(2)-**_**German for "buddy","pal","friend".**

**Well, time to work on the next chapter... And hopefully, I won't do practice lemons during school again...**


	4. Comforting After A Nightmare

**A/N: Who likes fluff? Cause this chapter has some fluff. Fluff is good for the soul, right? So are lemons.  
Grovyle: Wait...  
Dusknoir: Is she...  
Yes. There is now a **_**high**_** chance that this fic will have lemon(s). *evil grin* But for now... We have fluff! YAY! *pushes boys back into story* Now go! Let's get some bonding and fluff! And hints of other couples...**

* * *

The whole building was extremely silent, with the exception of Bidoof fiddling with his guitar, Spinda and Chatot wiping some glass, and Dusknoir's pen swiping over paper. Speaking of which, Dusknoir's mind flashed to what the scene looked like, what the shooting looked like. He shook his head, trying to avoid thinking such things.

_Alright. The Warui-Mono has done many bad things. One member had attacked a simple club, shooting everyone there, scaring the workers and the owners. _He exhaled. _That... Sounds too simple. But then again, I didn't receive much information. I might as well go with it._

He paused. _I hope no one asks what club it is. If so, I hope no one did a report on this..._

He looked at Chatot, and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, is it alright to ask how you managed to recover?"

Chatot blinked, as if he was confused about the question. "It was hard, at the same time easy. Our little singers. They always came over, and sang comforting songs."

Dusknoir nodded. "Ah. Alright. I see. That nice to know that they wanted to help."

"To tell you the truth, I'm kinda unsure whether they did that out of care or just for the sake of it." Chatot muttered. "But I don't care."

He clicked his tongue. "No matter. As long as they somehow managed to cheer things up, I suppose that's fine."

Spinda frowned. "Do you always have to be so damn uptight?"

"I-I am not uptight!" Chatot hissed before he headed towards his room, Spinda was rolling his eyes. As the man was going through the door, he nearly bumped into Skuntank, and he wanted to smack the teen. The purple-head simply shrugged, and sat next to Dusknoir.

"So, you've been writing about the shooty-thingy?" Skuntank asked.

"Indeed. But I'm unsure about actually writing about it." Dusknoir replied.

"I'd say go for it. State that the club's name must be private due to issues." Skuntank suggested. "That's a good idea."

"...That does sound like a good idea." Dusknoir muttered.

The teen nodded. "Uh-huh. Any who, you're like twenty or something, right?"

"Er, yes?"

"You must have been extremely smart to pass college or university to get a job at the _Temporal Report_. Whoever gets to be with you better be one awesome woman."

Dusknoir tilted his head. "Are you... trying to imply something?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Skuntank stated. "But I am serious on this. If you get a woman, she better be good... Or a man, if you swing that way... like me."

...

_Wait, did he just...?! _Dusknoir was shocked.

As if the teen read his mind, Skuntank said, "Yes. I just told you that I have a swinging gate. Had some episodes about my old friends. Bidoof also has a swinging gate."

Dusknoir turned his gaze to the boy on the stage, who was tuning his gutair. "Is that so?"

"Yup. Got a problem with that?"

"Huh? Oh! N-No! Not at all! It's fine, actually. I don't mind."

Skuntank snickered. "I probably should have thought before I spoke, but eh. Whatever."

He exhaled. "I feel like I'm in prison. As if being in one once wasn't enough."

He leaned back against the counter. "So, you've been getting along with Wigglytuff and Grovyle?"

"I guess you can say that." Dusknoir said. "About the latter, is he always so open to strangers?"

Skuntank smirked. "Ah. So he's doing it again, huh? I suppose this guy just has this feeling that he knows who to trust. Or something like that. He actually told me about this. I kinda shrugged it off as odd."

"Did he ever tell you about a female friend?"

That got the teen to stand up, expression drastically changing. "He kinda did, but I swore not to tell anyone..." He cleared his throat. "I'm just gonna go to my room, it's getting pretty late..."

He rushed off, silent, shaking his head. Dusknoir was confused, wondering what could have possibly caused the teen's persona to turn 180 degrees. Whatever it was, he assumed it must have been extremely personal, and he immediatley trashed the idea of finding it out. He wasn't _that _desperate for a story. Sighing, he shoved his notepad back into his pocket, deciding to have some relaxation before going to get rest.

* * *

Nine'o clock PM. Lying in a bed. In some club mixed with an inn. In a room. With another male, a year younger than you, lying in another bed a few feet away. All because of some crime. Never had Dusknoir thought he would ever get into such an uncanny situation. He exhaled, shaking his head as he shifted to his side, looking at the teen he was sharing the room with. Oddly enough, the green-haired male was pratically face-planting his, well, face on his pillow. He was gripping the bed sheets, and appeared to be panting, breathing heavily, and maybe sweating. Dusknoir sat up, tilting his head, confused. He noticed that the emerald hair was sprawled out, hinting that the teen obviously ditches the ponytail when he sleeps.

_Is he having a nightmare? _Dusknoir wondered, feeling like he should do something. If he did, he had a slight feeling Grovyle might get the wrong idea. Sighing, he got up from his bed, quietly, and slowly approaching the other. Blinking, Dusknoir lightly poke Grovyle, waiting for some sort of response.

Nothing. He poked him again.

"...I'm fine." Was the reply he received. "Just had a bad memory as a nightmare."

He slightly shifted, facing Dusknoir. Well, in actuallity, when he was laying on his side, pretty much he showed only half of his face.

"It's really bad, just like the others and... I don't really wanna talk about it." He stated in an almost monotone voice before pulling the covers over his head.

Exhaling, Dusknoir nodded. "Alright then... If you insist."

He turned around, and was about to go back to sleep when...

"Have you ever had any nightmares about your friends?" Grovyle suddenly asked, peeking out from under the covers.

"...A few actually." Dusknoir replied, not wanting to ask the other if the nightmare was like that, since he already knew the answer.

"O-Okay. Just wondering." Grovyle stated.

A couple of seconds passed, and Dusknoir assumed the younger fell back asleep. He looked back at the green-head. The covers were pulled back down to his neck, and he was turned to side. His hair was actually brushed behind his head. For someone who just had a nightmare, which was most likely about a close friend, he was sleeping peacefully, as if it never happened. His face almost looked angelic.

Wait...

_Did I just think that? _Dusknoir shook his head. _No. I must be crazy. But... I swear I have seen him before. Somewhere..._

He sighed. _Yup. I'm crazy._

He crawled back on the bed, going beneath the covers, exhaling. He managed to fall asleep in a few seconds, but jolted awake when he heard the sound of thunder. Checking his phone, it was one in the morning. He grimaced. He planted his face on top of his pillow, groaning at the sound of wind, rain (or hail), thunder, and whimpering. Wait, whimpering? Dusknoir sat up, looking back at Grovyle. Judging by the way the teen was twitching and clutching the bed sheets, he was most likely having another nightmare. Listening carefully, Dusknoir could hear him saying, _"No."_

Gulping, he walked towards the teen, and lightly tapped him. However, the younger just continued to twitch, pant, and whimper, almost as if he was under a spell. Dusknoir thought about leaving him alone, knowing that once he wakes up, the nightmare would end. As he started to go back to his bed, he heard Grovyle shift around.

"You should sleep, okay? D-Don't worry about me and my n-nightmares. I-I'll be fine." Grovyle explained. "I've had those nightmares ever since..."

He trailed off. "Ever since that. So I'm kinda used to them."

Dusknoir tilted his head. "Do you always have nightmares?"

"...No. But when I do, they're always the same. A-And as I said b-before, I'm kinda used to it." The green-head stated, voice slightly shaky. "I mean, if you start to have freaky nightmares almost every day, you sorta j-just... Take it as if it were a d-daily thing."

He snickered, although it didn't really sound jolly. "Oh well... You're the third person to know about this. N-Not the real nightmare, though."

Dusknoir blinked. _He sure is one oddball, yet still mature._

He heard what seemed like soft, snoring. Sighing, he went back to his bed, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Dusknoir cracked an eye open. Siting up, he checked the time. Nine'o clock. He noticed that his _roommate _was still sleeping, which is logical since he had two nightmares. Exhaling, Dusknoir went back to the 'main' area. Bidoof and Croagunk were on the stage, looking at a paper, most likely a list of songs. Or not. Skuntank was at the bar counter, drinking water, eating a biscuit of some sort.

"What's the status of the crime?" Dusknoir asked.

"All can leave in an hour." Skuntank replied. "Hey, is G still sleeping?"

Dusknoir nodded. Skuntank sighed. "Did he... have a nightmare?"

"How did you know?"

"He usually has them."

Dusknoir blinked. "Oh! You must be who he was referring to. He said that I was the third person to know about the nightmare issue, meaning you're one of the other two."

"Yup. In any case, I hope he feels better soon." Skuntank stated. "Even if he does claim that he's used to the nightmares."

Bidoof lightly strummed his guitar while Croagunk simply tapped the stage, and both were humming.

Dusknoir bit his lip. "I tried to comfort him but-"

"You failed misarebly, I know." Skuntank interrupted. "No use trying to comfort the guy if he doesn't wanna be comforted, right?"

He chuckled. "Hey, at least you tried, unlike me!"

_Yeah. _Dusknoir mused. He reflected back on the incident. For a perverse reason, seeing the younger teen suffer concerned him. He wasn't sure if it was just because of the normal care that people have, or for another reason. And the frail, somewhat angelic face was slightly familiar. Dusknoir's thoughts swam back to the night he heard Grovyle sing, remembering how familiar the voice was. The ringing of his phone snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ahem... Er, yes? Boss?" He answered.

_"Are you able to make it today?"_

"I can leave the area in an hour. Or so I was told."

_"Alright. I'll be waiting for you."_

Dusknoir sighed.

Surprisingly, the hour passed by pretty fast. And as soon as it did, he left, taking the bus to his work. When he got there, he headed towards Mr. Dialga's office, ready to get scolded. And he was. But not a lot. Mr. Dialga understood the situation, but was still aggravated. Dusknoir nodded, soaking in the words. Well, he really wasn't paying attention most of the time. After his scolding, Dusknoir handed in the small piece of information. His boss looked over it, and shockingly enough, he actually approved, and soon sent Dusknoir to send it in to the typers.

* * *

**A/N: We got some fluff. Er, friendship fluff. Hey, I want to flush out and develop the relationship, okay?!**


	5. When the Day Gets a Sudden Turn

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hugs, friendship, singing, mentions of other pairings, Skuntank being a goof, Dusknoir and Grovyle (who's going to be kinda flustered and maybe tsuntsun) having some bonding moments, and just some random humor. Let me tell you, it was a bit hard for me to write(TYPE) this. I have some trouble writing fluff. And when I writing (Typing. TYPING!) this, I had to prevent myself from giggling and saying "Aw!"**

* * *

"Warui-Mono? You serious?" Sableye muttered, looking over the bits of info. He sighed, shaking his head, his already somewhat, messy, purple hair becoming even more slightly messy. "Nothing more?"

"I've been busy." Dusknoir simply replied.

Sableye just rolled his eyes. "Eh. Might as well deal with it. It makes sense since those dolts have been running amok."

He folded the papers, exhaling. "Guess you're off the hook for now, and so am I. You're one of the two people who gives me stuff to type. We're counting on each other."

"Speaking of which, what of Sunflora? Has she found anything good?"

"She found nice resturaunts and shops. Nothing creepy, action packed, and all that other good stuff. And what have you been doing that kept you busy?"

"I've made some new... _friends_." Dusknoir said.

"New friends, eh? Good. You need them." Sableye replied. "You look like you have been lonely recently. I hope your pals are nice."

Dusknoir frowned. "Quiet, Yamirami." _**(1)**_

"Dude. You can call me Sableye, but not Yamirami."

"You said it was fine when we first met."

"...Good point. Alright. Just don't call me maybe." _**(2)**_

Dusknoir chuckled before waving goodbye, heading back to club that refers to itself as a café. As he walked down the streets, he started to muse over a few things, more specifically the Warui-Mono. He remembered hearing about them a few times, but he never heard enough about them, so he shrugged them off. He thought of them as some ordinary gang, however, after hearing a story from Wigglytuff, his thoughts changed. He wondered how many people, and who, got injured (or killed) during that incident.

"I-I shouldn't worry about this. I have important things... My job..." He muttered. "I shouldn't be concerned over some pompous gang and-gah!"

"Ow!"

... To summarize this, the ebony-head wasn't looking where he was walking, and bumped into someone, causing both to fall.

"S-Sorry about tha- Oh, it's you." A familiar voice said. "Didn't expect to bump into you."

"Eh?" Dusknoir looked up, seeing familiar green hair. "Oh. Grovyle, was it?"

The younger nodded, standing up, bag full of food and drinks in his hand. "Right. And, again, I didn't expect to bump in you."

"Same here." Dusknoir replied as he stood up. "I suppose you're managed to shrug off the nightmares?"

"Somewhat, but overall I'm fine." Grovyle stated. He looked around for a while before asking, "Hey, if you're going to head to _**The Guild's Cafe**_, do you want to... You know? Walk there with me?"

"...H-Huh?" Dusknoir was confused.

Grovyle blinked. "E-Er, n-nevermind. F-Forget I asked anything."

He nervously laughed. "I-I sh-should be going now... L-Later!"

He was about to flee when the older spoke up. "I... Don't really mind. In fact, I _am _heading there for a quick drink."

"...Really?" The green-haired male squeaked. "A-Alright then..."

He cleared his throat, and the two went off. Both were pretty quiet for a few minutes. Some people glanced at them, whispering, giggling, raising eyebrows.

"So, did they accept the story about the Warui-Mono?" Grovyle asked, causing Dusknoir to nearly jump.

"They surprisingly did. Right now, it's currently being edited and typed." The older explained.

The green-head chuckled. "That's good to know. Let's just hope they don't ruin the thing by completly changing it."

"Right..." The ebony haired male laid his eyes on the bag in the younger's hands. "So what do you got there?"

"Hm? Oh. Just some stuff for Spinda, stuff for Croagunk, and flowers."

"...Flowers?"

"Y-Yeah. They're for... someone." Grovyle trailed off. "But that's not important! What's important is that I get these items delivered. Although, I am sorta questioning why Croagunk would need chocolate roses and... I don't really feel comfortable mentioning the second thing."  
He cleared his throat, laughing nervously once more. "A-Anyway... I've meant to ask you something. It's sorta an odd question."

Dusknoir tilted his head. "Oh? And that question is...?"

"Do you like your job and co-workers?"

"Do I like my...? Of course I do. It can get repetetive at times, but I find it relaxing and not too difficult. It can be fun to hear and find stories for a paper."

"And your co-workers?"

"Well... I have my boss, Mr. Dialga. Stern, cold, but not merciless. He can be sympathetic at times. Then I have the one who types my stories. He prefers to be called Sableye, but his real name is Yamirami. And then I have the one who is in the same place as me, collecting stories. Her name is Sunflora."

"Sunflora? Oh, I know her." Grovyle stated. "She's practically Loudred's _girlfriend_... A-And don't let them know that I-I told you that..."

Dusknoir chuckled. "No worries, I'll do my best to keep it to myself."

_He really is a strange one... _He mused. _I wonder why he's so open to me, considering that we met only a few days ago._

He quickly glanced at the green haired teen, still pondering about how someone could be nice and open to a stranger, not concerned about possible dangers of telling some random man information that is most likely personal.

"Hey, can I ask you another question?" Grovyle said. Dusknoir motioned him to continue. "What do you think of _**The Guild's Cafe**_?"

"It's... Quite nice, actually." Dusknoir said. "Never thought such a place exsisted. As I said before, it's a nice place. Hearing people sing, play instruments, or do other talents while drinking and or eating is a wonderful idea for the place. And that they allow guests to stay if needed... That's respectful in a way. Now, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"...Oh, ha, ha. Quite humorous."

Grovyle snickered. "Ask away, man."

"We met only a few days ago... And you're being so open and respectful to me. Why is that?" Dusknoir asked.

"I just think you're a good person." Grovyle simply replied. "You are, right? You're not one of those up-tight, sadistic, dishonest bullies, are you?"

"O-Of course not! I'd never stoop to such a level." Dusknoir stated.

"Ah! I was right! I knew you were the minute I saw you!" Grovyle exclaimed, smiling brightly. "You know, you kinda remind me of this guy I knew as a kid. He was this polite dude. Well mannered, nice, kind, caring, and not much of a goofball."

Dusknoir raised an eye brow. "Really?"

"Yeah! I... Didn't get to know him that well... B-But I wish I did, because I met him when I was in this huge state of distress and sorrow, and he managed to calm me down." Grovyle explained. He exhaled. "I kinda wonder he's doing now, but I just hope the guy hasn't changed cause if he did... my childhood will be ruined a bit."  
He chuckled at his remark, smiling growing brighter.

_...Yup. He really is an odd fellow... Wait... Could this mean that... _Dusknoir cleared his throat.

"Do you remember... What this person looked like?" He asked

The green haired teen shook his head. "Not a clue. At least... I think so. I just remember his personality, but his appearence. It's strange really, and I wish I could recall it, but I can't."

"Oh. I... I see. That's... Quite sad." The older couldn't find the correct, and polite, words to say. "I-It appears we're at our destination."

"Good. I seriously want to know why Croagunk would need these... Although I think I already know the answer." Grovyle muttered as he entered _**The Guild's Cafe**_.

Not surprisingly, Skuntank was there at the bar counter, drinking whatever alcoholic beverage your mind could conjour up. There were also a few more customers sitting in front of the stage.

Spinda greeted the two men warmly. "Ah! Grovyle! It's about time you got my stuff. Oh, and Mr. Dusknoir tagged along, too! Sweet!"

"Right... Have you seen Croagunk? He told me to get chocolate roses and... another thing." The green head said.

"...Giggity." Skuntank muttered, smirking, containing his snickering... And failing.

Grovyle wanted to slap him, but kept his cool. "So, have you seen him? Is he hanging in his room?"  
He placed the bag on the counter so Spinda could collect his items. The bartender nodded, and as soon as he finished retrieving his items, the green-head grabbed the bag, and went to the rooms to deliver them. Skuntank was still snickering as Dusknoir sat next to him.

"So, you decided to talk and walk with G, eh?" Skuntank asked. "What were you two talking about, anyway?"

The teen was still snickering, and was winking. Now Dusknoir felt like slapping him. "Simple things. Life and friends. What did you think we were speaking of?"

Skuntank grinned. "I dunno..._Stuff_."

"I seriously want to smack you. Right now." An angered voice hissed, causing Skuntank to yelp and nearly jump out of his seat.

"Oh! Hey, Grovyle! What's up?" Skuntank asked, facing the other teen. "So... You've been practicing or...?"

Grovyle frowned. "Wh-Whatever. Look, keep your perverted thoughts to yourself, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure..." Skuntank waved him off before hopping off his seat and onto the stage. He disappeared behind the curtain, only to reappear holding a mic. He sat down on the stage, clearing his throat a few times, maybe once or twice. He gently tapped the microphone to test if it was working properly. He smirked, glad to see that it was, then started to sing.

"Taking accapella style." Grovyle muttered, sitting next to Dusknoir. "And singing a sexual song. Of course he would."  
He chuckled. "Dear Arceus, I know this is practically a bar but man..."

Dusknoir tilted his head, and glanced at Skuntank. The purple haired teen was looking at the two siting at the counter.

"_You like it dirty, yet you're so divine._" He sang, hazel eyes still fixated on Dusknoir and Grovyle, as if he was hinting something. The green haired teen must have noticed this, because he was slightly blushing, and gave Skuntank a death glare. The leather jacket clad teen just smirked, then turned his gaze to the rest of the audience, still singing.

Spinda was snickering. "Man. Is he trying to make it hot in here..."

Another death glare caused the bartender to stay silent.

"...He sure likes to sing songs like this, doesn't he?" Dusknoir muttered.

Grovyle nodded. "Yeah. Kinda makes sense. Dude never had the greatest of relationships. Either the women were gold-diggers or the men were just loners looking for anyone to be with for sake of having someone to be with... Alright, correction, it doesn't make any sense."

Dusknoir chuckled. "The one thing I'm wondering though... Is that does he usually look at two certain people when snging such songs?"

As soon as he finished that question Grovyle blushed. "W-Well... Y-Yeah. He does. I-In fact, when we have special nights for couples, he usually performs."

"Special nights for couples?"

"Yeah. Usually happens in February, but will occasionally happen other nights. Why? You want to know some dates so you can bring a lady friend over or...?"

"Eh? Oh... No, not really. I'm just curious, is all." Dusknoir explained.

"Or maybe he just wants to buy you a drink." A sly voice snickered.

Dusknoir nearly jumped, but Grovyle remained calm. "Who asked you, Croagunk?"

"No one. No one at all. By the way, couple's night is in a week or so." Said teen stated.

He titled his head, curiously looking at Dusknoir, who noticed Bidoof standing behind Croagunk.

"...Well... Smell ya." He exclaimed, exiting the building, Bidoof following.

_Buy him a drink... Did he really imply that...?! _Dusknoir was gaping.

"Hey. If you need ideas of an article, there's always that park." Grovyle suddenly said. "Weird and crazy things are said to happen."

And you know as the saying goes. Speak of something, and then it appears. There was a sudden chorus of streams coming from outside the building. Nearly everyone rushed outside, and another chorus of screams followed. Police sirens rang out, and the cops soon arrived on the scene. There was a metallic scent in the air. Blood. There was sobbing as well. For in the alley, were two familiar faces. One was sitting, back against the wall, clutching a bleeding arm. The other was sitting in front of the injured one, anger in his eyes.

Wigglytuff shoved the crowd aside, trying to get to the two in the alley.

"Y-YEEK! Croagunk! B-BIDOOF?! Y-YOUR ARM!" He cried, nearly reeling back. Chatot was standing beside him, biting his lip. He cleared his throat, and started to speak to the cops.

Skuntank was frowning. "... Whoever the fuck did this is going to get a knife shoved up his..."  
He shook his head, exhaling. "...Shoved up his nose."

He glanced at Grovyle, then backed away. Dusknoir blinked at the sight of the burly teen slinking away to the police chief, most likely to speak of what happened before this. The ebony head then looked at the green haired teen, and understood. Grovyle's hands were curled into his fists, anger and rage clearly plastered on his face, along with some signs of concern and maybe even sorrow. Bidoof's cries could still be heard, along with Croagunk's cursing. Dusknoir didn't know what to think. Just a while ago, he was talking to a newly made friend whilst another friend sang a somewhat sexual song in the background, and now this.

He glanced back at Grovyle, and cleared his throat. "Y-You shouldn't be concerned about this. They'll catch the criminal who did this."

Pathetic. He knew that what he just said was pathetic.

"I-I know but..." Grovyle shook his head. "B-But..."

"I-I know it's hard, considering it's a friend of yours, but I assure you that he'll be fine. I'm sure that the wound is nothing too serious. He'll recover over time." Dusknoir stated, trying to tone down the teen's anger which could burst out any minute.

"...I'm a-aware of that... I-I know..." The teen sighed. "I-I know... And taking out my anger on the criminal, which is what Skuntank will most likely do, isn't going to work."

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "But the fact that t-this never happened to me... I-It's s-sort of a... A shock."

Dusknoir bit his lip. One minute, this teen is calm and somewhat slick, and the next thing you know, he's somewhat depressed, angered, and concerned. "It must be. Bu-But rest assure, they'll find the culprit, and your friend will be alright."

Grovyle nodded. "I-I know..."

He nearly yelped when Skuntank lightly tapped his shoulder. "H-Hey. Dude. The cops want some info if you have any. And don't worry about Bidoof. His wound isn't too deep thanks to Croagunk defending him."

"A-Alright." Grovyle simply replied before approaching one of the policemen.

Skuntank tilted his head, looking at Dusknoir. He smiled. "Nice job calming Grovyle, there. He's never angry or depressed, or even concerned. So for him to be in a state of all is kinda bad. But luckily, you managed to tone it down. Nice job. I tried doing that, but failed."

He chuckled. "But really... Nice job and thanks."

"Oh, i-it was no problem really." Dusknoir replied. "It was the least I could do. So, Bidoof will be alright?" Skuntank nodded. "And what of the one who stabbed him?"

"Leader or co-leader of the Warui-Mono." Skunktank said, frowning. "The dude fled the minute Bidoof screamed. So the guy's out here. Somewhere. But the weapon was dropped, so everyone is free to go home, but must take caution."

He sighed. "I really wish those assholes would just die. They attack some people in this little hub of ours, and now attack a worker, scarring him."  
He glanced back, seeing Grovyle leaning against the wall, biting his fingers. "Hey, think you can work your little magic of calming people down again? Thanks."

At first, Dusknoir was confused, but when he followed Skuntank's gaze, he understood.

* * *

**A/N: Bidoof got stabbed! HOLY CRAP. Oh Skuntank... Why I made you slightly perverted, I'll never know. *laughs* Prepare for more bonding, guys. Cause that's what the next few chapters may be about.  
**_**(1)- **_**Sableye's Japanese name.  
**_**(2)- **_**This actually references two things. One is the song "Call Me Maybe" and the other refernces a scene in the new PMD, **_**Gates to Infinity **_**in which when you first meet Swanna, she says, "Just don't call me maybe."  
By the way, I haven't played the new PMD, but I've seen a let's play. I want to play it, but at the same time I don't. I am extremely irked by one thing: The roster. It is low, consisting of five Pokémon. Although they're all level 7 with decent stats, you can't really make a likable team with teammates to back each other up. And you cannot decide the gender unless you have the Japanese version. What the fuck, Chunsoft and Pokémon? Just... What the fuck.**


	6. Cute, huh?

**A/N: First thing to say: I did a slight change to the summary. And I finally got shit done.  
Now, I've watched more of a Let's Play of **_**Gates to Infinity **_**and... I want it. I'm still irked by the roster though it doesn't bother me that much anymore. The new concept for it... Very smart and kinda creative. Your partner Pokemon is slightly laid back and not a 99% wuss. My skepticism and harshness is gone.  
Anyway... I apologize for the wait. You know the usual stuff. School, projects, eye checkups, dentist, food, video games. Oh, and, internet cookie to whoever finds the game that the sleep talking Grovyle says.  
And I don't own Pokemon, okay?**

* * *

Dusknoir exhaled as he leaned against the wall, right next to the green haired male.

"I suppose you're still extremely concerned." Dusknoir muttered. Grovyle just nodded, head low.

Dusknoir exhaled. _What are you supposed to say in such a situation?_

"I'm okay, so don't worry." Grovyle stated, crossing his arms. "I guess you could I'm just a little confused and shocked, since everything kinda escalated quickly."

"...Ah. So that's it." Dusknoir replied.

"Yeah... And as long as my friend is okay, I'm fine." Grovyle smiled. He snickered. "And as long as the jerk who stabbed him is arrested... That's even better."  
He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. "So, what are you gonna do, now? This time, everyone is free to head home. Cops are everywhere, though..."

The older tilted his head. "I suppose... I should head home. I do have to check up on the papers and editing tomorrow."

The younger nodded. "That's right. You're part of the _Temporal Report_. I forgot about that."  
His gaze turned to the sky. "Well... Stay safe, 'kay?"

Dusknoir blinked, slightly shocked, unsure of what so say. "Don't worry. I'm a grown man." _Somewhat. _"I'll be fine. And... You?"

"Same thing. I'll be okay. I hang out here, anyway." The green head stated. He smiled weakly. "As I said before, I just want my friends to be alright and that bastard to be arrested."  
He then sulked away, slinking into the building.

Dusknoir scanned the area before walking back to his apartment.

* * *

"Four o' clock..." Dusknoir muttered, sitting on his couch. He rubbed his temple. "I tried to kill time by hanging out with newly made friends and now I can't because..."

His cell phone rang. "Hm?"

_"Dude, you were at _**The Guild's Cafe**_. I heard something happened there. Are you okay? What about your pals? What the fuck happened?!"_

Dusknoir chuckled. "Sableye, please calm yourself."

_"Wh-What happened? Are you okay? Are your friends okay? Was there a murder? An arson? A murder?! RAPE?! EXPLOSIONS?! METEOR?! MURDER?!"_

"None of the above."

_"Oh..."_

"Someone got stabbed by a possibly deranged criminal." Dusknoir stated.

_"Who got stabbed?" _Sableye asked.

"Ah... I guess you could say a friend."

_"What kind of friend?" _

Dusknoir's eye twitched. "I'm hanging up now..."

_"Wait! I was joking! Jeez... Look, dude... All I can say now is that... I hope your pal recovers and the jackass who stabbed gets killed." _Sableye exclaimed, sincerity replacing sarcasm.

"Thanks for the support." _I guess._

The younger male hung up. Dusknoir exhaled. "What is with this guy and his obsession for murders? I guess that what's you get for watching to much Criminal Psychics." _**(1)**_

He looked at his television. "Since I have nothing better to do, I might as well watch that marathon of this romanitc comedy that Sunflora told me about."

He switched the TV on, flipped the channels until the show came up.

_"But... senpai..."_

_"Shut up."_

"And I'm changing the channel." Dusknoir muttered, realizing what type of romantic comedy it was. "Why would one even show such a thing?"

_"They open one way..."_

"Ah. Much better." Dusknoir stated, glad to stumble upon a show he can enjoy.

* * *

"So dude. Your story got accepted. But you gotta find something interesting." Sableye explained, twirling a pen.

Dusknoir nodded. "That's the case, eh?"

"Uh-huh. So, again... What happened yesterday?"

"As I said, a _friend _of mine got stabbed. He's alright. He's mentally scarred, but overall, he's alright."

Sableye chuckled. "Well, that's good to know. So, you got an idea of what to write about next? Heard there's this controversy about The Luxary King returning to theaters in high definition." _**(2)**_

"Okay...?" Dusknoir really didn't want to find out about this.

"Remember that Leo the Light Liepard film?"

"Yeah?"

"Comparisons."

"Oh. Now I see." Dusknoir muttered. "Parents?" Sableye nodded. "Some fans?" Nodding. "Tch. Of course."  
He stood up. "Well. I'll be going now. Looking for more stories and... stuff."

"Remember dude. You living the life of a cub for the newspaper. You grab news whether people like it or not."

Dusknoir sighed. "I know." _Sadly._

He exited the building, sighing, taking out his car keys. _I wonder why I even bother driving at times._

He slowly entered the vehicle sighing. _Only seven in the morning._

* * *

Although the signed said closed, the door was unlocked. Dusknoir quietly entered, greeted by Skuntank's sultry voice, words pouring out from his mouth as he rested on the stage. Spinda was wiping a glass, whistling some odd tune. Grovyle was at the bar counter, head lying on top, light snores resonating from him. Dusknoir tilted his head, silently sitting next to the green head. Emerald locks caressed his face, golden eyes closed. His hands were laying on a notepad. Not wanting to wake him, and not wanting to anger him, Dusknoir poked the green haired teen. The younger male made a slight groan, shifting ever so slightly, hair swishing away, revealing more of the young, angelic, admittedly adorable featu- what.

Dusknoir blushed slightly, shaking his head. "Musn't act crazy..."

"What's wrong with acting crazy?" Skuntank asked, smirking, sitting next to the older.

"Oh, if only you knew why." Dusknoir replied.

Skuntank waved him off. "Any who... You shouldn't worry about Bidoof. He's okay. The criminal is being tracked down, and he's now somewhere outside of this city, fleeing like a coward."  
He looked at the sleeping male. "Huh. He must be very tired."

"Mmf... Fiddlesticks is best champ... ugh..." Grovyle muttered in his sleep.

_He sleep talks? _Dusknoir mused.

"Oh. That's why he's tired." Skuntank chuckled.

"Mmph... Ngh, ah." The green head shifted. "Ahri, lure the basta...Ah..."

Skuntank was snickering, while Dusknoir looked at the singer in pure curiously. To be fair, he found it quite adorable how Grovyle was sleep talking about what was possibly a game...

_Why am I having these thoughts, again? _Dusknoir mentally slapped himself.

"Mmgh. Wukong... take out those scum... Gah... HAH?!" The green haired male jerked up. "Wha-hah?!"

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Skuntank said. "You gonna practice your song, or talk about your lil' game?"

"...You play it, too." Grovyle pointed out, standing up, stretching. He went into a slight blinking fit, exhaling. "So, when do we open up again?"

"In a few minutes," Skuntank stated, then added, "Or more. Ich weiß nicht." _**(3)**_

Grovyle sighed. "Must you speak in that language?"

"Hey, I learned it so I'm putting it to use."

"Whatever."  
The singer then ascended to the stage, and disappeared behind the curtains. Slight muffled sounds of moving objects were heard. There was a sudden light bang, followed by a stream of curse words. Skuntank burst into laughter, causing Grovyle to scream "Shut up!"

Said male strolled out to the front of the stage, carrying the equipment for the keyboard. He literally plopped them on the stage, causing a _bang _noise to resonate through the area. He mummled out an apology before setting everything up. He checked the volume, before nodding, satisfied. Spinda then walked over the the entrance, flipping the sign to **OPEN**. A few minutes later, customers were slinking in, mingling, laughing, smiling.

After things appeared to be settled, in other words, customers sitting down, eating, speaking with inside voices, Grovyle finally sat in front of the keyboard, slightly cracking his fingers, then turned the instrument on, and started to play. The notes came out in a sooth-like way, quieting everyone else, catching their attentions. Then came the singing. The words were tumbling out in a beautiful, calming yet still cheerful style. Dusknoir was quietly, curiously, paying attention to the lyrics. The song was a good choice, and the reason for that is because that it suited the situation. Considering that a friend was pretty much traumatized, the song worked. The voice was suitable for the song's tone, giving it a happy, mushy, adorable-like mood. In fact, Dusknoir could sum up his thoughts of Grovyle's voice in a few words. Nice and adorable.

...  
He mentally slapped himself once more. "Ugh."

"?" Skuntank titled his head. "What's up?"

"I... I just need help finding a story." Dusknoir muttered.

Skuntank chuckled, guessing that the older male was most likely lying, but he led it slide. "Warui-Mono, sports, controversies, ghost-sightings..."

Dusknoir nodded. "I appreciate the offers. I'll think about it."

"So what do you think about G's voice? Cute, ya?" Skuntank asked, smirking.

"I suppose s- no, wait, what? Huh?!" The ebony head whirled at the once-band leader, frowning, slightly red. "Wh-wha...?!"

"Uh, Grovyle's voice? Singing voice? Cute, huh?"

No reply.

"You find it cute."

Still no reply.

"You think his voice it cute~" Skuntank teased. "What about his personality? His whole self?"

"If I murdered you in front everyone, would I get in trouble?" Dusknoir deadpanned.

"Er, yes?" A pause. "Yes." Another pause. "So, what do you think about Grovyle's whole personality?"

Dusknoir remiained silent. He turned his gaze back to the singing male. The voice was admitably amazing and cute, somewhat sultry as well. His features... Decent. Well, it's still adorable. Personality wise, he's likable. Overall, Dusknoir found the younger to be a good person, despite knowing him for a few days.

"He's good." Dusknoir simply replied.

"Cute and good?" Skuntank waggled his eyeballs.

"Sure." Dusknoir muttered.

Skuntank smirked, snickering as Grovyle finished his song, getting a mischievous idea. The green head approached the counter, sitting next to the ebony-haired writer. After ordering a drink and taking a sip from said beverage, Skuntank grinned.

"Hey, Grovyle. Dusknoir here thinks you're cute." He stated.

The green head spat out his drink. "Eh?!"

Dusknoir glared. "E-Excuse me?!"

"Nothing!" Skuntank squeaked.

The customers who heard the conversation started to snicker. Dusknoir rolled his eyes, face still red.  
"Don't speak of this!"

"Sure, sure..." Skuntank grinned.

Grovyle looked like he wanted to punch the former. "Shut up unless you want that smirk wiped off your face."

He then returned to taking a light swig of his drink, still showing some agitation. Some silence passed by before Dusknoir finally spoke.

"So, Grovyle, I suppose, and hope, that you're alright?" He asked.

Said male raised an eyebrow. "I'm... I'm fine... I guess. I know that Bidoof's alright, and the criminal is tracked down, which is a plus. So... I-I'm okay."

"Really?" Dusknoir gazed at the younger. "Are you sure? You still seem off."

"Wha? Oh, no! I'm perfectly fine, now." Grovyle smiled. "Thanks for making sure, though."

Dusknoir blinked, staring at the green head. _Huh. Well, at least he's happy._

There was a light tap on the counter. It was Chatot. He was holding a piece of paper. "Er, Skuntank? Grovyle? Can one of you...?"

"I'll do it!" Skuntank said in a rush, grabbing the paper, bolting out.

"...Eh. As long as he does it." Chatot muttered before disappearing into the kitchen.

Grovyle blinked for while, staring at the entrance. Glancing around the building, he shrugged, shifting in his seat slightly so that he was facing the ebony-head who was sitting next to him.

"So, how's your stories been going?" He asked, smiling like a curious, excited child.

Dusknoir thought for a while. "Quite well. However, I do need a new topic."

Grovyle titled his head. "There's recent ghost sightings that have been reported near a campsite, Mt. Bristle. What about that? You can also write about the lore in that place! I'll tell you some!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Well then... Enlighten me." Dusknoir said.

Grovyle did mental fist pump. "Alright! So, there's this tale that an escaped criminal from an asylum went on a killing spree. However, he didn't know where to hide the bodies. So, in the forest, he buried some. He got caught in the act, and was killed on the spot! The campsite was then built over that place years later. It was unknown whether the bodies were removed or not. That's the short version. Some people believe it was the original leader of the Warui-Mono. Others say this _criminal _was behind the arson of Marowak Dojo."

Dusknoir remembered hearing about that arson. And how three people died, the rest either were unscathed or had burns. "What else?"

Grovyle's face seemed to have darkened. "I... Have my theory. But I'd rather not... talk about i... I think one of the Warui-Mono committed suicide after doing a homicide."

Dusknoir remained silent. Luckily, no one else heard. Sighing, he took out his notepad, writing down everything he remembered. "Well now... Thanks for the story. So, while I write this down, mind telling me about how you feel about that gang?"

"I hate them." Was the simple reply.

"Er, let's change the subject. Why..." The ebony head thought of a question. He finally got one. "Why do you like singing here?"

"Ah. Better thing to answer. I've had a certain love for music. I can thank my friend for that. I listened to bands, falling in love with many. I found myself singing and humming one day, so I kinda received a tendency for it, and here I am. Also, it's a good job." Grovyle explained, bright smiling returning.

Looking at the conversation, Spinda smirked. "Hey, Dusknoir-sir, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Oh... Yes?"

The bartender motioned for the writer to lean in, saying that the question must be whispered. The ebony-head listened to the requested.

"So... If you're not doing anything you should take Mr. Green-nette Singer on a date." Spinda suggested. "What do you say?"

Dusknoir nearly screamed. "R-Repeat..."

"Take G here for a walk, talk, date, etcetera."

"Wh-What, why..." Dusknoir was confused, flushed. "Why are you asking me this?"

Spinda blinked. "Nevermind then! But hey, if you wanna get to know the guy, you should take the moment to."

Dusknoir rubbed his temple. He looked at the green haired male, the latter was sipping his drink, scribbling down something in his own notepad. Skuntank then re-appeared, lightly tossing a bag to Spinda who successfully caught it. He sat down, stretching.

"So..." He said quiet enough so that only he and Dusknoir could hear. "Did you have a nice conversation?"

"Is that why you left?" Dusknoir questioned.

"Yup."

"Of course."

Skuntank cleared his throat. "My bad. Hey, if you need stories you can always walk and talk with him and I. Right, Grovyle?"

The mentioned male looked at the purple-head. "Um, sure...? I guess."

"We can start tomorrow then!" Skuntank exclaimed, lightly clapping his hands. "I'm gonna head home now!" He hopped out of his seat, strutting out.

Grovyle exhaled. "Well, my plans tomorrow are moved, but I don't care. What about you?"

"Hm. I suppose it's fine. I'm glad that I'm receiving help from two singers, both extremely talented." Dusknoir replied.

The younger blushed. "Oh. T-Talented?" He nearly squeaked out the last word. "Th-Thanks." His voice somewhat cracked. "Well, it's nice to help a respectful man like yourself."  
His face was still red. "I-I'm going to do another song now..."

He quietly, and quickly, walked up the stage. He sat down, exhaling, still flustered like a school girl who talked to her crush. He turned the keyboard on, and started.

Spinda smirked as Dusknoir stared at the singer.

"Cute, eh?" Spinda asked.

Dusknoir nodded. "I suppose s- What did you ask me?"

"Oh, nothing." Spinda quickly replied, crouching down to disappear behind the counter, snickering.

Dusknoir rolled his eyes, looking back at the singer. In a few days, he and the green head became friends, in-a-way. The younger shared some info, and so did the older. The latter couldn't deny that the former was adorable in a way, similar to how Skuntank was a likable-punk. Their singing voices were sultry, amazing, and cute. Simply, he found the two to be rather nice.

_I wonder how our Walk-and-Talk will go._

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter... The bonding begins. Oh and in a later chapter, 10 or 11, there will be a turn. But for now, we get to see comfort and bonding.  
**_**(1)**_**- "Criminal Minds" parody name. XD  
**_**(2)- **_**A parody name of "The Lion King"  
**_**(3)- **_**"I don't know." is the translation.  
And, again, internet cookie to whoever knows the name of the game our sleep talking uke-I mean Grovyle was... sleep talking about...  
Forgive the crappy/weird parody names.**


	7. Walking and Talking

**A/N: I suck at updating. *cries*... AND THERE'S A SLIGHT TIME SKIP.  
Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, and not me.  
Also, there is a mention of an animated web show in here, and said web show does not belong to me.**

* * *

Dusknoir looked at his cellphone. A few minutes pass twelve. He sighed. "Where are th-"

"Hey, man."

"HOLY SHI-Oh... Oh... You almost gave me a heart attack."

Grovyle chuckled. "Ah, my bad. Should have spoken u-"

" 'Sup."

"SWEET MOTHER OF CHUGGAC... Skuntank, please don't do that."

Said male snickered. "Ah. Sorry. Any who... Let's get this show on the road! To the whatever! Whoosh!"_  
_He ran off, laughing. "You see what I did there, G?"

Grovyle raised an eyebrow as he followed. "Did you just quote...?"

"Eeyup!"

"Of course you did."

Dusknoir tilted his head. "...What?"

"Don't question it."

* * *

"Ah. So your small band performed a variety of songs, eh?" Dusknoir asked.

Skuntank nodded. "Uh-huh. It was pretty fun, you know. We even met a small fan club. However, I soon had an encounter with them, and decided to tell them the unfortunate news that we broke up."

"Can't be as unfortunate as the time in which I got rejected in the most horrible way." Grovyle muttered.

Skuntank frowned. "My buddies broke some of the guy-codes! That's even worse!"

Dusknoir bit his lip, feeling as if he shouldn't step into the conversation.

"True, true." Grovyle remarked. "You made your point. Dusknoir, ever had your heart broken?"

"N-Not really." The oldest male said. "I never really went out with anyone."

Skuntank smirked. "Huh. Odd. I figured a dapper man such as yourself would have dated at least one beautiful woman, or handsome man."

"Er, I was never really the one to be interested in relationships." Dusknoir added.

"...Skuntank if you even dare..." Grovyle hissed.

"Wasn't going to." The purple head replied. "So, Dusky, you need a story, eh?"

"That's why we started this walk-and-talk in the first place." Dusknoir replied. "What do you have in mind?"

The sound of a phone vibrating caught their attention. Skuntank laughed awkwardly.

"Ah... 'Scuse me for a sec." He quickly pulled out his phone and answered it. " 'Sup?... Er, I'm kinda busy and I- OKAY! OKAY! I'm coming. Seesh."  
He hung up. "So... I gotta run of somewhere and er... Yeah. Peace!"  
He turned round, and ran off. "Sorry, guys! No hard feelings, eh?"

Grovyle pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear he's doing this on purpose." He cleared his throat. "So what kind of story do you want to hear?"

"Er, anything interesting, or close to it."

"W-Well, I would love to talk about this uprising series, but it may bore some people to death. There's also a rumor about an old band coming back, but again, I fear that people may find it boring."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad. Why don't you start with that show?"

The green-nette smiled. "Sweet! So, there's this pretty sweet web show about this MMO game that takes place in 2020 and the characters are like, just, just... Perfect! And the voice acting is perfect and there's awesome animation! I should go back to the characters, though. Man, their personalities work so well with one another and their designs are simple yet awesome! And-"

Dusknoir stopped him. "I lost you after the voice acting."

"Oh... My bad." Grovyle cleared his throat. "Any who... It's an awesome web show."

"Mind telling me the name?"

"...I kinda forgot..."

"...Oh..." Dusknoir mentally face palmed. "What about that band?"

"I don't really know that much, but said band broke up, and stayed that way for a long time. However, there is a rumor that they got back together, and they're making a new album as we speak. I believe it was a rock band or something." Grovyle explained.

"Hrm... Go back to the web show."

"I can't really explain more without spoiling things because I suggest you should watch it... If I remember the na- Ah! Now I remember! It's called _**TOME**_."

"I'll be sure to check it out." Dusknoir stated. "Judging by what you say about it, it sounds interesting."

"It is!" Grovyle replied.

A light growling caught their attention.

"...Er, sorry?" Grovyle muttered. "You know what hunger does."  
He scratched his head. "... So... You wanna get food? Somewhere...?"

Dusknoir tilted his head. "Uh, sure?... But, where exactly d-"

"Anywhere is fine."

"Huh. Well, there's this interesting soup and juice bar."

"Soup and Juice bar?"

"Yes, such a thing can exist." Dusknoir stated.

"Okay than. Well, lead me to it." Grovyle replied.

The older male chuckled, nodding, walking ahead while the younger followed. The city wasn't that loud today. Sure, there were people conversing and cars zooming by with planes and helicopters flying over, but it wasn't the bustling-type of loud.

And after a few turns along the sidewalk, the two men were standing in front of a tiny cafe-esc place. The sign above the entrance said _**Keckleon Shop**_, and said sign had a neon color scheme. As the two entered the place, Grovyle began to take in more of the area's design, if that's a good word to use. The tables were relatively similar, with light lavender table cloths, the chairs had cushions with the same color. The windows were adorned with flowers and had pale green curtains. Near the counter were two couches, one was purple the other was green. Behind the counter, was a male. His hair was an odd, light purple color with a yellow streak. He wore an apron that covered most of his clothing.

"Hey, Kakureon!" _**(1) **_Dusknoir called, approaching the purple head. "How are you and Keckleon doing?"

"Ah! We're doing fine!" Kakureon replied before turning his gaze to Grovyle. "Are you a new friend of Dusknoir?"

"In a way, yes." Grovyle stated.

Kakureon snickered. "The more the merrier! So, what do you two wish to dine on?"

"The usual." Dusknoir exclaimed.

"Uh, I'll bandwagon..." Grovyle muttered.

"Okay! I'll tell my brother and companions your order right away. It should be about a three to five minute wait!" Kakureon explained before disappearing into to the side of the counter, into a room.

"Well, shall we sit?"

"Er, we shall...?"

The two men decided to sit down on a table near the counter.

"So, how did you find this place?" Grovyle asked.

"Well, I was simply wandering found it. It intrigued me, so I decided to have a taste of it's cuisine." Dusknoir explained. "Needless to say, I loved it."

"...Oh." Grovyle shifted. "Er, I'm not really good at conversations unless they pertain topics I can actually talk about."

Dusknoir tilted his head, slightly confused. "Er, so what do you want to talk about?"

"...Don't know. Uh..." Grovyle twiddled his thumbs.

"What about your friends? Or how much you enjoy singing at a bar...?" Dusknoir asked.

"...Well, er, I love singing and... We already talked about this, right?" Grovyle replied. "And my friends... That's a bit secretive. What about you?"

"My acquaintances are odd." Dusknoir stated. "One annoys me at times and another is the pure definition of weird. The last is a gruff gentleman. You can simply explain the personalities of your friends and not delve too deep into it."

"Er, one is a bit quirky..." Grovyle muttered. "And you already met my pals at _**The Guild's Cafe**_."

Both young men were realizing that the conversation was going nowhere.

"Er... Let's just state random facts, talents, interests, or other things about us. No comments to add to it. After one person makes a statement, the other makes his. No commentary about the statement whatsoever. After it's spoken, another must be spoken." Grovyle explained. "Sound good?"

"Alright." Dusknoir cleared his throat. "My intelligence helped me graduate quite early in college and there were a few others who had the same case as me."

"Uh, I'm bisexual, but I guess sometime before Skuntank told you that by making a crude remark." Grovyle stated.

Dusknoir blinked. _Oh. Right.  
_"Well, I once had an odd love for fruit."

"I have an interest in gothic themes."

"I'm able to adapt to sudden changes in temperature.

"I can hit low octaves when I'm sick."

"Meal's done!" Kakureon sang, approaching the table, setting two trays before them, then returned to his post.

Grovyle curiously eyed the dish, wondering that it was. The scent was vaguely familiar to him, so vague that a tiny part of a memory could be triggered. The soup and biscuit presented in front of him was also a vague familiar sight.

"So, what is this?" He asked.

"Ramu Soup and Obon cake." _**(2) **_Dusknoir replied. "Quite tasty."

The green head blinked. Shrugging, he tried the meal. He smiled, as if to agree to what the older said.

_He's like a child at Christmas. _Dusknoir mused. _Adorable..._

"So, back to the state thing... I can give crappy details about an amazing character." Grovyle exclaimed.

"Oh. Er, I'm able to fold clothes in three seconds." Dusknoir replied.

"I know how to speak in several languages." The younger took a bite into his biscuit.

Dusknoir lightly stirred his soup. "I don't really have anything else."

The other chuckled. "Ah, that's okay dude. So, what story idea are you going to use?"

"I might as well take that band thing. Besides, music needs to return."

"Sweet!"

* * *

"So, uh, thanks for the food... I guess." Grovyle said.

"Huh? Oh, it's not a problem." Dusknoir replied, scratching his head.

"Well, I'm going back to the café for performances." Grovyle stated. "I'm pretty sure Chatot is pissed off now."  
He chuckled. "What about you?"

"Might as well go home." Dusknoir muttered.

"...Don't you have a car or something?"

"Er, yes, but with the gas prices, I don't really use it that much."

"Fucking gas prices. Screwing everything up." Grovyle snarked.

Dusknoir laughed. "Ah, true, true."

...

"We should do this again sometime. Hopefully Skuntank won't be forced to bail out." Grovyle said. He turned around, muttering something, most likely cursing the aforementioned purple head. "...Well, see ya!"

He walked away, humming softly, waving.

Dusknoir chuckled. "Later!"

As soon as the green-nette was gone, the ebony haired male sighed.

"Get out of the alley. Now." He hissed.

A voice sighed. "Sorry, jeez."

"Skuntank, why were you spying on us?" Dusknoir questioned.

"...Uh... MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Skuntank cried.

"...Are you fucking serious?" Dusknoir snapped.

"Okay, dude. I just wanted to see how the test date was going and-" Skuntank froze. "Er..."

"Test date?" Dusknoir raised an eyebrow, red eyes curious yet enraged.

Skuntank gulped, fidling with his jacket. "How do I put this?... Spinda and I made bet about you and Grovyle getting together."

"Why is that?"

"You know it's cause you twos are kinda cute together you know and don't kill me."

Dusknoir sighed. "Look, I'm sorry to put this, but I don't swing that way."

"You sure?" Skuntank was smirking.

"Y-Yes."

"...You stuttered.

"I'M SURE!"

"Sh, sh... Don't wanna get odd looks, right?"

The black haired male exhaled. "Alright. Tell you what? I'll go out on a little _date _with him."

"By date you mean hang out?" Skuntank inquired.

"No, I mean a one night stand." Dusknoir replied sarcastically.

"Got it."

"Good."

* * *

Grumbling, Dusknoir entered _**The Guild's Cafe**_, Skuntank following. Grovyle was already on stage and...

"Hey. You hear the song he's singing?" Skuntank grinned, receiving a glare from the red eyed cub.

"Don't." Dusknoir snapped.

"He thinks he's falling for you~" Skuntank teased in a sing-song voice.

"I'm leaving."

"Okay! Tell your boss I said hi!"

"Go to hell." Dusknoir said in a plain tone.

"You're in denial!" Skuntank replied.

"Now."

"See you tomorrow, Dusky."

Dusknoir sighed as he left the building, heading to his home.

_I never really dated anyone, let alone the same sex. _He thought. _I wonder how it feels... And why does Skunktank think I'd be compatible with Grovyle? I mean, the lad's kinda cute and all but... I don't really see him with me. Oh well, I already said I'd go on a, ahem, date with him. I might as well try it._

"What am I getting myself into?"

_I can only pray that it's good._

* * *

"Er, the two of us? Hanging out?" Grovyle squeaked. "Like yesterday?"

Dusknoir nodded. "Y-Yes. Do you agree to my offer?"

"...Sure."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Grovyle smiled, stuffing the last bits of his lunch into his mouth. He swallowed the food, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Doesn't sound too bad... I guess. So, when?"

"T-Today. N-Now actually." Dusknoir exclaimed.

"Oh." Grovyle shifted. "Let's go then."

The two departed the bar-slash-cafe (you get the picture). For a while, Dusknoir led Grovyle to seemling nowhere, but eventually the two came across a calm park. A food truck seeling crepes was near.

"So, this is were you wanted to lead me." The green head gazed around the area. "Sweet place."

"...Sh-Shall we sit down?" Dusknoir asked.

"We shall."

Thus the two found a nearby bench.  
And it was awkward silence for the two, that is, until Dusknoir's phone rang.

"...Er, yes?"

_"Yo."_

Dusknoir groaned, and hissed as quietly as he could. "Skuntank, how di-"

_"Resources."_

"Of course."

_"So how's it go-"_

"Goodbye." Dusknoir hung up.

Grovyle tilted his head, and was about to ask who called but Dusknoir stopped him.

"Look, there's something I should mention." He said.

"...Wh-What?" Grovyle's voice nearly cracked, as if he feared what the older was going to say.

"You see, Skuntank kinda-"

"He made a bet with Spinda involving our... relationship?"

"... H-How d-d-did you kn-know?"

"Skuntank and Spinda were drunk and slipped it out." Grovyle explained. "It's cool, though. We're just friends, and I, er... P-Prefer it... that... way." His voice trailed off.

"Oh... Okay. I was slightly panicked for a second." Dusknoir cleared his throat.

"Eeyup. So, what's the real reason you brought me here?" Grovyle asked. "It can't be just to tell me that, right?"

Dusknoir blinked. _Crap. I should have thought this through._

"Well... I just wanna talk for a while, you know?" He said. _Great lie...  
_"So... How about the... Warui-Mono?"

"They're jackasses who murder, steal and arson. That's about it." Grovyle replied. "Again, real reason. I can take it."

"...Okay, back to that Skuntank-Spinda-relationship thing." Dusknoir said, causing Grovyle to straighten up. "Look, I don't know how to explain... But over the few days we got to know each other, I had a feeling that I met you before. I also found you adorable and funny at times. I find your singing voice to be talented and I like the way you see things. I've grown a bit attached to you. I guess you could consider this a bromance... Since you most likely think the same way about me, minus the singing because I don't sing."

Grovyle remained silent for a while. "...Y-Yeah."

"...Wh-What?"

"Huh? O-Oh! I-I said yeah! C-Cause it's true. I find your job interesting and your high intelligence impressive. I also must say that you're kinda dapper and I love your high respect in people." Groyvle explained, face slightly red. "S-So... Y-Yeah."

"A-Alright then." Dusknoir muttered, cheeks turning the same light scarlet color. "W-Well, since that's out of the way, let's go back, shall we?"

"Okay..." Grovyle replied.

* * *

The walk back was quiet, awkward. Neither spoke. They didn't look at each other.  
They simply remained silent.

Eventually, they only had a few blocks to go until they made it to their destination, and Grovyle spoke up.

"So, are you just going escort me, or are you staying?"

"...I'll stay over for the night."

"Okay."

"Mm."

And they didn't speak for the rest of the day, which was irritating to say the least.  
It was not as if they started to hate each other. It was just that they really didn't know what to say one another after their conversation at the park.

Soon, night fell, and Dusknoir was once again left to share a room with Grovyle. And the silence was broken.

The green head was twitching, stirring, _crying _in his sleep. Eventually, Dusknoir woke up, noticing this. He bit his lip, wondering what to do. He was unsure of what to do. However, he was sure of one thing. Whatever nightmare Grovyle was having, it was having a horrible effect on him.

Exhaling, Dusknoir got out his bed, approaching the younger's. With the space left, the older sat next to the green haired male, petting his head, trying to calm him down. After repeating that cycle for a few minutes, Dusknoir decided to lay next to the stressed boy, gently wrapping an arm around Grovyle, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: MOTHER FREAKING...  
**_**(1)- **_**Kakureon is Keckleon's Japanese name.  
**_**(2)- **_**Ramu Soup and Obon cake are named after the Lum Berry and Sitrus berry from the games.**

**Again, I am so sorry about the long wait. But hey, the romance part is coming up! Yay!**


	8. Uh A Date?

**A/N: I'm back, baby! By the way... Fun little fact I learned when surfing bulbapedia to find out learnsets so I can teach decent moves for my Platinum team (since I started over)  
In the games, Grovyle is two feet-eleven inches, weighing 47. 6 pounds.  
While Dusknoir is seven feet-three inches, weighing exactly 235 pounds.**

**Grovyle: What the ever living...  
Dusknoir: Nintendo, I am genuily concerned.**

**Oh well. Anyway... We finally get some romance. Skuntank and Sableye are wingmen.**

* * *

Dusknoir didn't know what to expect when he woke up. He certainally didn't expect to see wide-eyed Grovyle in front of his face. But he did expect screams to follow.

Both tried to scramble off the bed. They did succeed, but not in the way they wanted to. The reason for that? Well, they fell off the bed, for one. And two...

"HYAAIIIGH!"

* * *

Skuntank flinched. "...Uh oh."

He jumped out of his seat, running to the room. _Oh god, not the hormones._

He kicked the door, panting, concerned. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS... U-Up... T-To...? Um..."  
He flushed, clearing his throat, trying to perceive what was going on. "...What happened?" He finally asked.

No reply, no surprise.

Seeing as the fall caused Grovyle to land face first on the floor. His head was tilted to see what was behind him. And it was Dusknoir.

"...D-Did you guys wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Skuntank asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nodding.

"And... How did it happen?" He was shocked that he was holding in his own laughter.

Dusknoir was sweating. "Er, well... He... Um..."

"N-Nightmare..." Grovyle managed to say.

"Try to... C-Comfort... Him." Dusknoir conitnued.

Skuntank blinked. "So, you crawled into his bed, hugged him as if he were a stuffed animal, fell alseep, woke up, and this is the result?"

They nodded. He sighed. "Well... Okay. I'm just gonna... Go...?"  
He ran. Fast.

Grovyle gulped. He looked back at the ebony head. "Um..."

"Er..." Dusknoir wasn't sure how to reply. Their faces were just... Inches away from each other, red tinting their cheeks. Their breahs were soft and short, hot and quick.

"C-Can you... P-Please move?" Grovyle managed to ask.

"...Oh. Right. Of course." Dusknoir cleared his throat, sitting up, few inches away.

Grovyle sat criss-cross, exhaling. "Well... That was awkward."  
He smoothed out his hair. "U-Uh... Thanks for... Comforting me. Y-You really should have asked, but... Regardless, I have to thank you."

"Ah... I-I see." Dusknoir muttered. He flinched, hearing his phone go off. He jumps up, grabs it, hoping that it's from his work. That way... He could get out of this situation. Apparently, it was a text.

...From Skuntank.

Dusknoir narrowed his eyes.

_**You're blowing it!**_

"Sonofa..." He groaned, shaking his head. He coughed, trying to ignore that message by calling Sableye. He stepped outside the room, waiting for an answer. He sighed, relieved, when his call was picked up. "...I need your help."

He swear his colluague was grinning. _"With what...?"_

"...R-Relationship advice, I suppose."

_"Ohohoho! You finally got a woman! Yeah! So... What do you need?"_

Dusknoir sighed, looking back into the room, biting his lip. The green-head ws changing his shirt. Duskoir blinked, noticing some... Scars on the younger's back.

"...I need advice on how to... Confess feelings... Without repeating how you feel about the relationship from a friend perspective."

_"Eh? So, just a confession? Well, it's quite hard. How does she feel about you?"_

"...He."

_"Oh... OH. I, er, didn't know you swinged that way. Well... Ahem, anyway. If he feel close to you, just as close as you feel to him... It shouldn't be hard. Unless, he has a long distance relationship he's not telling you about."_

Dusknoir prayed no one was eavesdropping. "He isn't in a relationship."

_"Hm... Take him out on a date." _Sableye suggested.

Dusknoir groaned. "That's pretty much my best option, huh?"

_"Dunno."_

"...I might as well take it."

_"Good luck! Ooh! I should tell Sunflora and the boss about this! Later!"_

Another groan as he hung up. "Damn it."

_I pray that this works._

He exhaled, not noticing that his _roommate _left the room. He flinched hearing the sound of a keyboard playing. He ran down to the main area, seeing Grovyle on the stage.

He noticed Skuntank, waving, ushering him to come over. Dusknoir sighed. "Great."

He sat next to the other male. "...What?"

"So... I heard you wanna ask a certain cutie out on a date." Skuntank smirked. He knew. Dusknoir had a feeling that this would occur. "Tell you what... You two go out, return here, and I'll sing a song for ya! Dedicated to the new couple!"

Dusknoir groaned. "Will that amuse you?"

"...Greatly."

He sighed. "Well, if it will help me... Then it doesn't sound like a bad idea."  
He turned, looking at the young singer, fingers dancing across the keys, notes falling softly and smoothly out of his mouth, bangs brushing over golden eyes...

It was just...

Adorable.

"So, when exactly did these feelings come forth?" Skuntank asked.

"I'm not... Exactly sure." Dusknoir replied. "I just... I developed them!"

"Ah. They slowly developed. I see." Skuntank chuckled. "Well... You two would make quite the adorable couple. A writer for a newspaper and a singer. Weird combination, but you two... It could work. Any who, I recommend you take him out for some soup. He likes soup. Then, return here, and I'll sing for you two... Unless I can't make it. But! I have backup! So, don't worry!"

Dusknoir chuckled. "Alright, alright. I get the plan."

"Hey. He's done singing... He's walking here. Now's your chance."

"Chance for what?" Grovyle asked, sitting next to them.

"...W-Well... I, er, was wondering if... You..." Dusknoir stuttered.

Skuntank groaned. "He wants to go on a date with you!"

"...Wh-What?!" Grovyle turned red. "D-Date?!"

Skuntank nodded. "Yeah. Date."

Dusknoir gulped. "...Y-Yes. A... D-Date. T-Tonight."

"Oh." His face was still red. He cleared his throat. "I-I... Er... I don't see why not. S-Sure. I-I accept. S-So... T-Tonight? W-When?"

"...S-Seven."

"O-Okay."

"I-I'll see you here then?"

"O-Okay..."

"Alright..."

* * *

"Woo! My buddy is getting some tonight!" Sableye cheered. "Yeah!"

Dusknoir rolled his eyes. "Shut. Here. Story."

Sableye smirked. "So... Who's the lucky man?"

"He's... A singer." Dusknoir said. "A talented one. An adorable one."

"Ohohoho... How old?"

"A year younger than me."

"Looks?"

"Green hair... Kinda long. Golden eyes..."

"Sounds feminine."

Dusknoir rolled his eyes. "Quiet."

Sableye chuckled. "I'm happy for ya, man. I never had the guts to ask _anyone _out. I was in a relationship cause... My other half asked me out. If you need some advice, ask me."

"I already have another wingman-esc person... if that makes any sense." Dusknoir stated. "But another one wouldn't be so bad."

His helper grinned. "Alright. So... Seven, eh?"

"Yes."

"Well, you better dress nice, bud. Get come cologne. You got a few hours."

"...Right."

* * *

Dusknoir bit his lip. Time seemed to have flown fast. Only a few minutes. "Oh dear Arceus."

"Uh, you ready?"

He exhaled, and turned to face Grovyle.

And found himself blushing.

His hair was in its usual ponytail, but looked more sleek. The necklace was still hanging around his neck, and it looked as if it had a gleam to it. He had a pale, red collared shirt, and a dark red, leather-like jacket. His jeans were a pallid green, and he ditched the gloves for green wrist bands.

"Hey... Um... S-So... You're driving, right?" He asked, flushed. He blinked. "Love the tie... And vest. Kinda fancy."

Dusknoir cleared his throat. "Th-Thank you. Y-You look... Quite well."

"...Th-Thanks... Er... Sh-Should we go...? Now?"

"O-Oh... Right."

* * *

"Huh. Another... Soup place?"

"It's... Different." _That really wasn't smooth. _"Let's sit down, shall we?"

"...We... W-We shall."

Dusknoir guided the younger to a table, and both sat down.

"..." _I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH._

A faint beeping noise. Dusknoir blinked, and took a quick look at his phone.

A message from Sableye.

_**Swoon him.**_

Dusknoir exhaled. _Ah... Damn._

"So, did they force you?" Grovyle suddenly asked.

"...What? N-No! Wh-What... W-Why would you even think that?" Dusknoir was confused.

"Not sure." Grovyle muttered.

The waitress appeared, and they quickly made their orders in order to resume the conversation.

"I just... Wh-Why me?" Grovyle asked, tilting his head.

"...I'm not sure." Dusknoir replied. "I-I just... Developed... F-Feelings for you. O-Over time, I really grown attached to you. You... Y-You kinda... A-Amaze me. Y-You just... You're... You have this... Atmosphere around you. This wonderful... Atmoshpere."

A blush appeared on the younger one's face. "O-Oh."

"I-I don't know why... B-But you do." Dusknoir continued. "It's odd... But... I don't mind that. It just... M-Makes you... M-More amazing."

"...So... Is it safe to say that the feelings... Are m-mutual?"

Dusknoir chuckled. Grovyle was sounding (and looking) like an everyday school girl.

"Mutual feelings, huh?" _Well, time to being the swooning._

"Y-Yeah... I-I'd pretty much repeat the same things you said about me."

"Ah. I see." He snicked. "Hm. It appears that our food is arriving."

"O-Oh..."

"And, Grovyle. When we get back to the bar, there's something very... Uh, important... For us."

* * *

"So, that's this imortant thing...?" Grovyle asked as they both sat at the bar.

Dusknoir looked at the stage. Sure enough, and luckily, Skuntank was there. He smiled, waving at the two. He strummed the guitar a few times, and tapped the mic. Curious, Grovyle turned his attention to the stage.

"Uh, hey? I-I know it's kinda late, but I need some attention." Skuntank announced. The whole place went silent. "Now... This song... Is, er, _dedicated _to the couples here. Specifially, my friends."  
He pointed to the bar, to the two men. "My friends right there. Black hair and green hair. Those two."

Some people clapped, others whistled.

"Right. So, everyone, enjoy the rest of your evening!" And he began to sing.

Grovyle gulped, turning red. "...S-So... I take it he kinda planned this out?"

Dusknoir chuckled. "In a way, yes. He kinda gave me adive and promised that he'd sing for us. It's good to see him keep these promises."

"Oh... W-Well... Thanks for... You know... The food... And... I guess I should thank Skuntank for the dedication." Grovyle said. He smiled. "It... It was nice. Th-Thanks!"

_...S-So... C-Cute... _Dusknoir thought.

"Um... D-Do you..." Grovyle twiddled his thumbs. "Ah... Look, do you want to do this kind of stuff again?"  
He voice went back to its regular tone, no longer soft and shy.

Dusknoir smiled. "That doesn't sound bad."

"Alright! Thank you, folks! Hope the rest of your night is awesome!" Skuntank cheered, some whoops of joy following, and he disappeared behind the stage.

"Well... Shall I escort you to your room before I head back to my own home?" Dusknoir asked.

"Eh? Oh! I-I... Okay." Grovyle muttered. He got up. "Um... Let's... go."

They left the main area, and walked to the rooms. As they approached Grovyle's room, the green head stopped.

"Er, I feel as if I should thank you in some... Form." He said. "Um... Ah!"  
He snapped his fingers. "Got it!"

He suddenly wrapped his fingers around Dusknoir's neck, causing the older one to be confused. Smiling, maybe even in a sly way, Grovyle planted a kiss on Dusknoir's cheek. The ebony-haired male turned red, shocked, even more confused. Grovyle snickered.

"Well... See you soon." He smiled, entering his room.

Dusknoir blinked for a while. "...That went... Well."

He smiled. "Ah... Correction... It went... More than just well."

"Good to hear. So, when are you doing the do?"

"GEH!? S-Skuntank?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"...Sorry, man. Hey, you got the cheek kiss! Now, get the lip kiss!" Skuntank said, before running off.

Dusknoir rolled his eyes, then paused. "...Lip... Kiss...The Do..."  
He blushed. "Oh..."

He then decided to go back home.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you love how supportive (and perverted) Skuntank is? XD  
You don't know how long this took me...  
Next chapter... Well... Just wait. I think I may anger you...**


	9. Lies and Robbers

**A/N: I'm going to be cruel.  
And I still don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Dusknoir groaned as light managed to peek through his curtains. He sat up, rubbing his head, then slighty froze when he recalled the events that happened yesterday.

"...Ah..." He bit his lip, turning slightly red. His cellphone rang, and he immediately answered it. "Yes?"

_"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." _The voice on the other end drawled.

"Oh... Uh, hello sir." Dusknoir replied, rubbing his temples. "You're fine, nothing interesting is happening."

A chuckle escaped the older man's throat. _"Mm. Sableye told me about your... date. Thanks to an ex-band leader."_

Dusknoir groaned, knowing who said band leader was. He seriously wondered how the punk managed to find out people's' digits. He did have this _"I get around" _and _"I know a guy" _vibe, and that could explain everything. That, or Sableye and Skuntank were acquaintances. Dusknoir really didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he cared. He slightly snickered at the thought before clearing his throat, listening to his superior's orders. It was the everyday schedule; Go to work and show your story, wait for its approval, go find another story, and continue your regular life.

As soon as he entered the building, Sableye bombarded Dusknoir with questions, most were answered with a punch to the arm. Luckily enough, the story was intriguing, and was accepted for the paper. Sighing, Dusknoir decided to, obviously, visit **The Guild's Cafe**. After all, he owes a couple of "thanks" and he was technically asked out for another date. Not that he minded. He smiled, once again remembering the events that happened last night, wondering how things will play out today. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't see a small crowd around the building, and this also resulted in him bumping into the very same person he wanted to thank.

"...S-Skuntank. What's going on... Wh-Why are the police here?" Dusknoir asked, concern and fear spread across his face.

The younger man bit his lip. "I-I...I just came here, and then... Stuff... Th-Then cops."

There was a hint of anger in his voice as he continued. "Then people came around here, asking questions and butting in as if it was their business."  
He narrowed his eyes, and appeared to be glaring daggers at the older male. "Fucking damn it...!"

"...What exactly happened?"

Skuntank let out a snort, which soon turned into a small fit of slightly insane laughter. "What happened? Hell. Damn. It's just like that incident that happened back then."

_Back then?! C-Could he... _Dusknoir froze, realizing what the other was referring to.

"W-Was... Was anyone injured?" He asked.

No reply.

"...Skuntank."

Nothing.

"Answer me!"

"I don't need to answer you!" Skuntank snapped. His expression softened. "...Look, just... F-Forget it. I suggest you don't get involved."

Dusknoir blinked, confused. He could tell that the ex-band member was irritated about something, but wasn't going to explain things anytime soon. Instead, he turned to his attention to the building; seeing Wigglytuff speaking with the police, Chatot there to support the pink-head. The familiar yellow tape marked the doorway. He began to noticed that the smell in the air was vague, deluded only by the scent of rain. The smell was one of smoke and metal. Dusknoir felt a pang on concern and fear.

"W-Where's... Where's Grovyle? A-And the others?" He asked.

Skuntank released a sigh of frustration, facing Dusknoir. "Do you really wanna know, bud?"

The ebony-head blinked. "Wh-Wha..."

"I hate to say this, but you really don't want to know, okay?"

"The least you can do is tell me how this happened!"

"Ha... Well, I suppose I have to. But promise me this..." Skuntank snapped. "You will _not _write about this for your job! Got it?!"

Dusknoir took a step back. "...Er..."

"You got it?!" Skuntank barked.

The other exhaled. "Alright. If you insist. So... What exactly happened?"

* * *

_"Hello, mi compañero!" Skuntank greeted, smirking._

_Grovyle rolled his eyes, going back to scribling something in his small notepad. "Really?"_

_The other snickered. "You know you like it. So, how was it yesterday? You know, the date?"_

_"...Actually, it was nice." Grovyle said. "I suggested that we should do something like that again. And when it happens is none of your concern!"_

_Skuntank waved a hand around. "Okay, okay. Jeez, bro. Slam a drink and calm down."_

_Grovyle snorted. "Shouldn't you be doing your deals or something?"_

_"Ah, not today. Decided to skip. They can wait. And if they got a problem with that, they can deal with my motherfucking knife!"_

_"...And you'll deal with being behind bars."_

_The older frowned, then smiled. "Haha... Very funny, Killjoy. If you need me, I'll be practicing!"_

_Grovyle waved him off, not taking his eyes of his paper. The scribbles and words that were jotted down seemed to relate to what happened yesterday, with a couple of music-related items. Grovyle turned his attention to window, raising an eyebrow when he saw a-_

_"HONK!"_

_"SWEET MIRTHFUL...!" The green haired teenager nearly jumped out of his seat. "S-Skuntank, what the hell?!"_

_"Eh. Deal with it." Skuntank said, placing a cigarette in his mouth. "Jeez, at times you act like such a brat."_

_"Not funny, jackass!" Grovyle hissed, punching the ex-band leader in the arm and snatching his cigarette, who; in return, grabbed the scruff of his shirt, jerking him forward. Spinda rolled his eyes, retreating to the kitchen._

_"Ohoho, you wanna go?" Skuntank growled. "Cause, ahaha, I wouldn't mind giving you a black eye, smarta-"_

_The sound of a gunshot echoed in their ears, interrupting the "conversation" they were having. They turned their attention to the window, seeing a limping man. Who then fainted... At least they hoped he fainted. Screams soon followed. More gunshots. Skuntank released Grovyle, who was frozen in his seat. Skuntank made a growling sound, before running outside, only to return to the building, closing the door, back pressed against it._

_"...Help." He said._

_Grovyle gulped. "Wh-What's happening...?"_

_THhere was a banging on the door, causing both to flinch._

_"Robberies are suddenly breaking out, that's what!" Skuntank hissed, the banging repeating like a beat to a song. "So help me block the door, damn it!"_

_"...We should probably tell Wigglytuff about this." Grovyle pointed out._

_"About what?"_

_The teenagers perked their heads up, seeing the pink-head, eyes clouded with confusion and concern._

_"W-Well, you see. It appears that someone wants to rob us..." Skuntank explained._

* * *

"So, robberies suddenly broke out?" Dusknoir muttered. "And everyone is surrounding here because?"

"I guess they still remember what happened a couple of years ago. So, they thought this building was the root of the thief breakout." Skuntank said, narrowing his eyes. "As for your close friend, he's alright. So is everyone else that goes to **The Guild's Cafe**. Though... I'm not sure for the other people who were robbed. Luckily, the cops came before we were robbed."  
He looked at the older man. "...Come on, let's go. I'll tell the cops that you're with me. Chop, chop!"

He snapped his fingers, and let Dusknoir through the crowd, looking as if he wanted to smack every reporter who wanted to ask questions. After a short explanation to a police officer, the two entered the building. Dusknoir immediately ran over to the green head who sat at the counter.

"...So, you won't hurt?" He simply asked the younger teen.

Grovyle sighed. "I'm fine. Just... Reeling from the shock. Don't worry."

Dusknoir exhaled. "Oh."  
He rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I'm glad that you're alright."

Grovyle nodded. "Yeah. Again, still reeling from shock. Nevertheless, I'm feeling okay."

"Mm. Again, glad to hear." Dusknoir repeated.

Skuntank rolled his eyes, coughing up the word, "Fail!"

The green haired singer groaned. "Shut up, Skuntank."  
He then blinked. "But first, we need to talk."

He got out of his seat and grabbed the older man, pulling him to the stage. He gave a signal to Dusknoir, obviously telling him to stay put.

"Look, Skuntank, despite how much of an annoyance you can be, I have to thank for you for telling him the truth... You did technically lie to him, right?" Grovyle asked in a hushed voice.

Skuntank nodded. "Yeah... I really didn't want the guy to know that his _boyfriend _was injured. Speaking of which, how is that injury?"

Grovyle gingerly tugged at his sleeve, looking at the gauze that hugged his arm. "Okay, I guess..."

"Good. That bastard is gonna pay." Skuntank growled. "And, not to, er, anger you or anything, but you should tell the guy at some point. Pretty soon, he's gonna find out."

Grovyle frowned. "No. I don't wanna go through that again."

Skuntank wanted to reply to that, but kept his mouth shut. He sighed, patting the younger one's shoulder. "Alright. I can understand that, but seriously, you gotta cough up the info some time."

"Shut up." Grovyle hissed. "It's none of your concern!"

"Keep that up, and the process will repeat itself without you even noticing it!" Skuntank snapped. He rubbed his temples. "L-Look. If you need me, I got some deals to handle. Remember, G, you gotta tell him sometime."  
He departed without another word.

Grovyle sighed, approaching Dusknoir.

"Er, sorry about that. We had to engage in an important conversation." He explained.

"...You sure that you're alright?" Dusknoir asked, raising an eyebrow.

Grovyle nodded, rubbing his arm. "Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
He coughed. "D-Don't worry."

"Nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened."

Duskoir sighed. "Alright."  
He laid a hand on the younger one's shoulder. "You can te-"

"Talk to you if something's wrong, I know." Grovyle chuckled. "T-Thanks for worrying though..."

Dusknoir smiled. "Well, it appears that the crowd is gone now... Do you feel good enough to...?"

"Hang out?... Eh, why not?" _Anything to get my mind off of this._

* * *

**A/N: Ahahaha... I decided to throw this in. Next chapter may or may not explain things.**

**Also... Cookie to whoever gets the reference in this chapter. It should be obvious to some people...**


End file.
